Georgina Vixen and the Sorcerer's Stone
by slytherintriumvirate
Summary: Who's this girl Dumbledore thinks is worse than Riddle? and why is Voldie so interested in her? Join Georgina Vixen at Hogwarts as she goes through the twists and turns of her first year with our favorite characters! Manipulative! Dumbles, and angry Ron!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Chapter One is up! I think I will start working on the second chapter, and try to get that up soon. Please review!

P.S. I've just edited this chapter... I found out that I was giving you guys WAY too much info!

8/9/09: I've edited this chapter again, so you might want to re-read it!

Prologue

_January, 1981_

"M… My Lord…"

"What is it, Avery?" the Dark Lord Voldemort snapped. He was planning where the next raid would be when his elite Death Eaters got back from the current one.

"Th…they're dead…all dead…" Avery stuttered, groveling on the floor.

"WHO'S DEAD?" Roared Voldemort impatiently, sending the man on the floor in a series of squeaks. The Dark Lord was _not_ a patient man. He thought Avery, out of all people should know that, but obviously his memory needed a brief refresher.

"_Crucio,_" Voldemort hissed, "Perhaps your tongue is a little looser now?" He asked snidely.

"Forgive me, forgive me, great master! I…I.. The raid! It-it was a failure!" stuttered Avery, knowing he was going to receive another Cruciatus Cruse for being the bearer of bad news.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed furiously. "Would you care to explain to me how my best regimen fell to the Order of the Chicken?!"

"W-well, we were outnumbered five to one...the male Vixen was facing Dumbledore, Moody, Shaklebolt, McGonagall, and Fletcher all at once, while Vixen fought valliantly against Flitwick, Tonks, Potter, the traitorous Black and Lupin. It seemed the Order and the Aurors had joined forces against us, because I've never seen so many in one battle," Avery flinched.

"Any Survivors? Bring them here!"

"M-my l-l-lord I am the only one… Dumbledore spared me so I could bring you the news. And it's true. They're all dead, even the Vixens. I saw them die by Dumbledore's own hand after a long torture session." Avery babbled, he was definitely feeling the aftereffects of the Cuciatus Curse, and if it weren't so painful, he would be enthralled with the amount of power his lord used.

Lord Voldemort had never felt so many emotions crashing down on him. There was the usual hatred and anger, but there were also forgien emotions: sorrow, grief, and remorse. His best lieutenants were dead, and they were the only people who he actually _cared_ about (even if he wasn't very good at showing it).

"GET OUT, AVERY! AND NOTIFY THAT TODAY'S MEETINGS ARE CANCELLED! IF I FIND ANYONE BOTHERING ME, I WILL KILL THEM IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE!" yelled Voldemort, already feeling a migraine coming up.

Avery scurried out of the room, fearing his master's wrath and his own life.

Voldemort sighed and turned around. Anyone watching would have noticed a lone tear stray from the Dark Lord's handsome face. With a pop, he apparated wordlessly to the now deserted Vixen Manor, in search of this now orphaned Vixen.

_October 31__st__ 1981_

Voldemort barely blinked as his own jet of green light bounced off the baby boy and smacked him in the chest. His last thoughts were: _What will happen to my baby? Will she live? Will I ever see her again? Forgive me, young one, for leaving you. With due luck, perhaps Nagini will find you and and take care of you. _Suprisingly, he actually had grown fond of the little Vixen girl, possibly because she reminded him of himself when he was little.

The baby girl in his arms dropped and cried painfully on the floor. The little boy clutched his forehead and cried also. After awhile, they looked at each other.

Emerald green eyes and sapphire blue eyes locked. The little girl waved a little, the boy waved back.

Suddenly the boy found himself being lifted by a large figure they hadn't noticed come into the room. As the man was going to leave, the boy pointed to the floor and gurgled, catching the attention of the big man.

_Later_

"Oh, Albus, what are we going to do? Lily and James dead, Harry an orphan, and…" a wrinkled old woman asked an even older old man, but they were cut off with the sound of a roaring motorcycle that just landed.

"Hagrid," the old man greeted the big man, "Have you brought the child?"

"Yes, professor…but I found another one in the house too," Hagrid said, trying to wipe a stray tear, but not succeeding because his hands were full with two sleeping babies.

"Albus? Is that girl…?" Minevra McGonagall asked, shocked.

"Yes, I'm afraid she is. Unfortunately, she is not dead as we believed she would be," Dumbledore replied frowning deeply, "Hagrid, you said she was found in the Dark lord's robes?"

"Yeah, it was kind of weird. Didn't know ol' You-Know-Who could be the father type."

"What does this mean?" McGonagall asked quietly, now looking the baby in fear.

Dumbledore sighed. Knowing who she was, this child would be immensely powerful when she grew up. She could be another Tom Riddle, or she could be an Albus Dumbledore. If he left the child at an orphanage, no doubt one of the Dark's supporters would find her, but there was a chance a Light supporter could also. The Dark supporter would probably tell her about her true heritage and spoil her to death, but the Light supporter might torture her and drive her into the darkness, vowing revenge. What he wanted was a little, dispensible pawn that destroyed HIS enemies. Hmmm. Maybe if she viewed Dumbledore as her savior and Voldemort as her enemy, had friends of the Light, and was NOT sorted in Slytherin. That might just work...

"Give me the child," Dumbledore said, a plan already formed in his mind, "I will be incharge of her." With a swish of his wand, the adorable child turned into a regular looking one that looked nothing special. Dumbledore smirked. There was not going to be a Dark Lady, there was going to be a new Light Champion, though.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Well, I hoped you liked chapter one! Reviews are encouraged! Jeesh, it took me forever to get that stupid line to work.


	2. A Day in the Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.... at all. The end.

Author's Note: Not my favorite chapter, but it gives insight about how our main character's life was (compare it to the other main character;s lives?).

Chapter One: A Day in the Life

"WAKE UP!" yelled a low, male voice from downstairs. When no response was produced in fifteen seconds, the big burly man began to bang pots and pans in the kitchen very loudly.

The girl in bed groaned loudly. This was just not her day. _Well, when IS it ever my day?_ She mused. Using a tremendous amount of willpower, she rolled off her bed with a thud and groggily stood up.

She began her morning routine: get dressed in the clothes she had been wearing for three years, look in the mirror on her desk to see if she had grown any prettier (nope, not yet.), and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

As she brushed her teeth, her mind began to wander. Who were her parents? The girl knew she was adopted, because she had lived in the orphanage until she was eight. The man who she refused to call "Father" was downstairs no doubt waiting for her to come down to make breakfast.

She sighed. If Michael were her _real_ father, she would know where her ugly looks came from, but apparently there were uglier people in the world, who had come together and created her.

Walking sullenly down the stairs, she nodded in acknowledgement to her "father" and sister, Sara.

"What took you so long? Catching up on your _beauty sleep_?" Michael asked snidely, "Well don't just stand there, girl, make us some breakfast!"

Immediately, the girl went to work. In less than twenty minutes, she was done. _Well, I _have_ been doing this for three years…_she thought to herself.

Silently the family began to eat the breakfast when the silence was shattered when little Sara had something to say.

"I want a new dress," she proclaimed as if she did that everyday.

"Make Christina get you one, darling, I need to save my money for beer," Michael grumbled.

"Okay!" Sara chirped smiling happily at her sister, who in returned gave the fakest smile she could muster.

_One day, you'll pay for what you've done to me. I promise if it's the last thing I do you'll be sorry. How dare you treat me unfairly because of my looks! _A snide voice in Christina's head murmured. _But for now,_ _I think I'll just play nicely._

Wordlessly, Christina motioned for her sister to follow her up into her room. She opened her wallet, and as she was about to count the bills, Sara snatched the whole thing away.

"I think I'll need all of it, don't you think?" Sara smirked evilly.

"Wow, you can actually think? Does that mean you have a…brain?" Christina asked, feigning surprise.

"You'll pay for this," Sara snarled right back, "Don't forget, I am the pretty one here and you're just the ugly duckling!" with that, she stalked out of the room.

Christina frowned. It was a low blow to comment on her looks, because everyone knew she was ugly. Drab brown eyes on her too pale face, her skin was dry, no matter how much lotion she put on it. Her lips were just a straight line with no plumpness at all. Her hair was wild and chestnut, but it was also thin and limp on her shoulders. Her nose was too big to be pretty, but honestly, it was the best feature on her.

She wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny either. Unfortunately, she had short legs and long arms, making her look awkward. Hardly any figure or anything, she was just plain ugly.

After fifteen minutes of thinking, Christina looked at her old schoolbooks and started to read them. Michael was at work, and didn't allow her to step out of the house, while Sara, who was a year younger, could wander, as she liked. It's not like she had any friends to hang out with anyways, they all moved away or didn't want to talk to her anymore.

It was summer, so it was exceedingly hot in California. There was no AC, so Christina constantly used ice cubes or frozen peas to cool herself down.

Closing her book, she sighed. After all, it was just another day in her life. And it was boring.

Christina would have snuck out by now, but she didn't have any money to do anything anyways. So she just sat there and wondered what her life would be like if she was born pretty

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review! I'll try to update soon!


	3. Not the Same Old, Same Old

Author's Note: I'm trying to make my chapters a little longer, because I noticed that they were relatively short. For the last chapter, I was going to put in a school scene, but I realized it was summer so, obviously, there is no school. Once again, I do not own Harry Potter at all.

Chapter Two: Not the Same Old, Same Old

"WAKE UP!" Roared Michael from downstairs. His stomach was already growling and that worthless daughter slept in again. Really, she should be thankful that he adopted her for his late girlfriend who couldn't bear children. Unfortunately, they broke up two years ago, which resorted him into drinking and partying after his work shift. Michael didn't consider him an alcoholic, because he could hold his drinks quite well, and didn't spend too much on drinking or clubbing. He had to save his money for the little angel who he suspected had a small spending problem, but that was her only downfall.

Christina woke up and did her morning routine and didn't particularly find anything different, other than an odd feeling in her blood that made her feel slightly exhilarated. She shrugged it off, thinking it was because of the bright sun that peeked through her windows. Walking downstairs, she made the normal breakfast, but made it with a little more care, since she had extra energy.

Her so called family seemed surprised with this too. "I didn't know you could cook so well, Christina," Sara complimented, "What's with you?"

Christina shrugged. It's not like she knew anyways, but if she didn't say anything, they would think she pulled some malicious prank or something. "It's a nice day today, that's all."

Michael nodded, "Well, since it's so nice go tend the garden after you eat, it's looking a little dry."

Tending the garden was Sara's job, but she didn't seem to mind much, because that meant she could hang out and shop with her friends again. Christina, however, was overjoyed. _Finally! A day to get out of this stupid house,_ she thought.

Seeing Christina's excitement at the task he added, "But you still have your regular chores to do, you know that right?" She nodded.

"Well, I'll be heading off then, see you girls at three, and I'll go out with my friends," Michael waved, heading out the door, leaving the two girls in each other's presence.

"I'm going to see what my fiends are up to, later." Sara said, wandering up to her room.

Christina cleaned up breakfast as usual, but she couldn't help but feel incredibly lucky that she could finally go outside. Maybe a nice tan would make her feel better. Heading to the garden, she noticed how nice and quaint it looked. _Maybe Sara IS good for something after all,_ she mused. Unfortunately, this meant there was much less to do, so after watering the garden and inspecting the plants for weeds, she went back inside to finish her chores.

At about one o'clock, Sara came wandering down the stairs, complaining she was hungry.

"I thought you would be gone by now," Christina said, surprised.

"Yeah, well, Stacey's at a doctor's appointment so we can't go shopping," replied Sara, "Why are you talking to me anyways? You never do."

"That's because when I do, you usually insult me, smart one." Christina shot back, "I really don't know why I'm so friendly today, but I think we should all take advantage of it, shouldn't we now?"

Sara gulped. If someone else said that to her, she wouldn't be so worried. But this was Christina Mason, her sister, and she shouldn't be taken lightly. Ever. By last year Christina could change her tone and personality in a blink of an eye. One minute she could be nice, and then with a wrong answer, she could look like the devil himself.

Christina smirked internally. No one who wasn't an adult never crossed her. It had taken two years to gain the children's respect, but it was all worth it. Intimidation always worked and no one dared to turn her down. The only problem was elders, because they never took her seriously. What kind of adult actually obeys an eleven-year-old anyways?

"Good," Christina cooed, "now why don't you be a dear and make some lunch?"

Sara bit her lip. She had never actually made lunch before, so she decided to make something easy like sandwiches. In thirty minutes, the food was ready, so she called her sister down from upstairs.

The two ate in silence, like usual. Christina felt her state of ecstasy reach a new level. She could hardly keep herself from jumping up and screaming about nonsense. What the heck was wrong with her anyways? There was nothing off from today! Sara gave her an odd look, which she returned with a glare that made her move to the couch.

"You don't mind if I help myself to some ice cream, do you, sister dear?" Christina blurted out, out of the blue. She mentally slapped herself. _Today is NOT my day._

"Yeah…sure. I won't tell," said Sara, confused by the odd outburst.

"Good, then go away." Christina growled, digging into the chocolate ice cream. She really didn't appreciate people looking at her when she was in a basically crazed state.

At three-thirty, Michael came back from work and helped himself to some leftover sandwiches. Upstairs, Christina wasn't feeling any better, in fact she was feeling much worse. Her body kept sending shivers up her spine, like it was trying to tell her brain something important. At four, they became so intense, she could hardly stop herself form giggling every two minutes, or screaming at the top of her lungs.

Then, with one huge impulse wave, she screamed loudly then everything just stopped. No more giggling, no more spasms, no more screaming. Nothing.

Knock knock.

Christina groaned. It was probably a neighbor wondering what the heck caused the horrific scream that happened seconds ago. She decided it wouldn't be worth it to pen the door, but since no one answered the door yet, she sighed and went downstairs, cursing at her incompetent family members.

Opening the doors, she screamed again.

A giant man was standing in the doorway. He had a wild, shaggy beard that covered most of his face, but his eyes were like black glittering beetles. He was wearing a long trench coat that went up to his knees and she could swear something was _moving _in there.

Suddenly, a spasm in her stomach made her clutch her stomach in pain.

"Girl! What the hell is going on down there! Can't you shut up for a minute?" yelled Michael from the top of the stairs. His eyes widened when he spotted the giant. "W-what are you? Get out of my house!"

"Jeesh, I'm talking on the phone here! Can you guys BE QUIET?" Sara gasped as she saw the huge man blocking the doorway. She murmured a few words and hung up the phone.

"What do you want?" asked Michael fearfully, cowering behind Christina.

"I'm-eh lookin' for eh Christina Mason?" the giant said squinting at a letter in his hand. He had a rather strong English accent. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an' Wizardry."

"Uhh, that would be me…" Christina said, bravely stepping forward, then stepping back because of the smell he omitted. "Wait, did you say _witchcraft and wizardry_? Does that mean I'm a witch?"

"Yeh, you are. Have yeh ever done something odd when yeh got mad?" Christina thought., then shook her head no.

"Well, er, have yeh ev'a made something change abnormally?" Another negative headshake.

"Ev'a gotten out of danger oddly?" the answer was, once again, no.

Hagrid looked stumped. He got a piece of paper out that had neat squiggly words on them and began to read the letter.

_Hagrid,_

_Don't go with your normal routine when you pick up Christina mason. She has very strong bonds on her magic, which negates all accidental magic. Remember, San Francisco, Honolulu, Cadiz, Paris, and London. Christina's real name is Georgina._

_Good luck,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

_Whoops,_ Hagid thought, _I guess I shoulda read the letter first._

"Okay enough chit-chat, leht's get outta here!" Hagrid roared excitedly.

"Wait, no way! MY daughter can't be a witch! That a bunch of bull! She's perfectly normal! I suggest you leave before I call the cops!" Michael said, determined, but his eyes betrayed him, he was looking at Christina as if she had grown horns overnight. Sara had a similar expression on her face, but she was shaking with fear.

"I KNEW there was something wrong with you! You're a freak! There WAS something with your ugliness! You're a HAG!" Sara burst out frightfully.

Christina seethed in anger. "Oh, and you're little miss perfect? How about little miss shopaholic! I'm surprised you're not in rehab yet! What will your friends say? They're _idol _almost driving her family into bankruptcy? I don't think their parents would allow them to hang out with you anymore," she sneered.

Hagrid stepped in at the moment. "Sorry the end yer quarrelen' but we're in eh rush right now. I'll drop her back off here lateh." With that, he whisked Christina off and pulled her into a taxi, whose driver was getting impatient.

"The airpotty please," ordered Hagrid, squeezing in the front seat.

"He means _airport_, driver," explained Christina, still surprised at the turn of events. She would have never thought she was a witch, and apparently neither did Hagrid, until he read the weird letter. _What if he got the wrong person?_ She wondered. _What if they found out that she really didn't have any special abilities and sent her back home?_ She was so caught up in her worries that she didn't notice that they pulled up at the airport already.

Hagrid got up and led her in Terminal One into an out of order bathroom. She looked at him confusedly, what was this? He tapped a few tiles on the floor in a pattern and suddenly she found herself sucked in the floor into a hallway with oddly dressed people.

"Who are they?" Christina whispered to Hagrid, who replied, "they're witches an' wizards. We're in San Francisco's Wizard alley."

"Let's go we have summat waiting fer us," hagrid said, pulling on Christina's arm. They went to a building and through a series of twists and turning hallways. Finally, they went into a room that had a map of Hawaii in it and a box. Hagrid fished in his pockets and pulled out some oddly shaped coins and tossed them into the box.

"Grab onto the map as tight as yeh can, and close yer eyes. Don't let go, whateva' yeh do," explained Hagrid. Christina nodded. A pull at her navel later, she found herself in a whole new room with hagrid dusting off his jacket. Suprisingly, she hadn't fallen down or anything, but there was an odd tingling on her body, which was weird.

"Okay, we're gonna do that for the next few times, are yeh okay? Traveling by portkey isn't tha most comfortable thing in tha world," Hagid said, walking out of the room.

A few more rooms later, and a few more portkeys later, Hagrid finally led them out of the building and into a phone booth. Christina felt a little claustrophobic, considering the booth's size. The booth moved up, and they got out. Suddenly, Christina felt a tingling sensation on her body, but dismissed it as an aftereffect of portkeying. Hagrid was looking at her a little oddly, but she assured him she was fine.

"Oh, yeh, yer real name is Georgina, I fergot to mention that," Hagrid said, "we're off ta one more errand then we'll get yer school supplies."

Georgina **(A.N: I'll be calling her that from now on)** nodded and wondered what else was different from what she thought herself to be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: See, I told you it would be longer! It was really hard to do Hagrid's accent though, so I didn't make him talk much. I bet you know what the "errand' is though, right?


	4. The BoyWhoLivedtoSleepontheFloor

Author's Note: Wow, I'm doing two chapters in one day… Ugh, but my fingers are so tire, I really need to learn how to type properly…

Chapter 3: Meet the Boy-who-Lived-to-Sleep-on-the-Floor

"_Hagrid!_ What are we even looking for? We're been wandering around London for _hours_!" whined Georgina, "and I'm hungry!"

They had been looking around London for something, Georgina wasn't exactly sure what, but it better be worth it. Her feet were tired, her stomach growled annoyingly, and she felt that stupid exhilarating feeling _again._ Life wasn't fair.

"Well, I'suppose it wouldn't hurt tha git some food. I'm getting pretty hungry meself," Hagrid replied, rubbing his stomach forlornly.

"Okay, we'll make a little pit-stop and then go back to searching for whatever we're searching for," replied Georgina who was inwardly glad that they were going to stop. _But seriously, you would think we should be riding on magic carpets or something. Honestly, were wizards, what was the point of magic if you can't use it everyday? _

_Well, I guess this would give meeh some time to explain meself to her. She can't exactly go around not knowing who she is. _Hagrid thought to himself.

They found a small restaurant and sat down, waiting for the waiter to serve them. He came over and began ordering.

"I'll have the chicken marinara and a coke please," Georgina ordered.

Unfortunately, the waiter was having trouble understand her accent so kept on asking her to repeat it. Hagrid ordered basically half of the menu much to both of the other's shock.

While waiting for their food, Hagrid leaned in and motioned for Georgina to do the same.

"There are some things I need to tell yeh before we get to Diagon Alley…" Hagrid started, but was rudely interrupted by Georgina, who asked what Diagon Alley was.

"It's like a bunch'a wizarding shops in London, but anyways I gotta tell yeh something…" Hagrid began again.

Georgina nodded impatiently. She had the urge to make a remark that she wasn't stupid, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"I think yeh should know summat about yerself…yer parents weren't muggles. Nope, they were summa the most powerful magical folk around. One o'tha oldest families too. Yeh see, yer surname is…is Vixen," Hagrid whispered as if he was afraid of being overheard.

Georgina was in shock. The _Vixens_? She was a Vixen? Impossible! They all died out ten years ago! The richest family in the world was rumored to live in England, anyways, and rumors also said they own two percent of the habitable part of the world. There were never paparazzi around the Vixen family, but the whole work knew they died, even their one-year-old daughter…Georgina! That was she? Georgina Vixen was Christina Mason? But what was she doing in California when the Vixens obviously lived and died in England?

It was also a matter of looks, too. The Vixens were rumored to be stunning, movie star like people. Long, flowing blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Always. Not brown hair and drab brown eyes. She was sure it wasn't possible.

"Now I'm sure it's hard to wrap yer mind around this, but it's true," Hagrid said, startling her.

"Well, yer parents were Marius Vixen, but I fergot his 'maiden name' and Arabella Vixen," Hagrid continued, reaching for his plate of food that just came.

"What? My father had a maiden name?"

"Yeh, it's kinda odd, but the Vixen's are a strictly matriarchal family, although no one knows why. Therefore, the men who marry into the family have to change their names. I don't know why, but I can't remember yer father's name!"

"Don't worry, I don't really care much about names. But how did they die?"

Hagrid visibly gulped, "I-it was You-Know-Who's doing, he ordered their assassination. He got his Death Eaters to ambush them, and we were too later to save them."

"Wait, who? Who's You-Know Who?"

"He's the Dark Lord. He tried to take over the Wizarding World. Almost succeded, he did, if it weren't fer young Harry Potter."

"Doesn't the Dark Lord have a name? And what did Harry Potter do to kill the Dark Lord?"

"I can't say it… fine, his name was-was Voldemort-"

"Voldemort? That's a funny name. Who would name their kid Voldemort?"

"Shh! Not so loud! Well, I suppose yeh wouldn't understand… he was terrible… killed hundreds of muggles and wizards alike."

"Muggle?"

"Non-magical folk,"

"Oh, so what did this Harry Potter do to You-know-Who?"

Hagrid sighed in relief, he hated talking about the Dark Lord, it was like he was going to pop out any second and massacre them all. "Well Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, no one knows how, but the Dark Lord's own curse rebounded on him and was killed."

"Wow, this Harry Potter kid must have been really strong then," Georgina, replied. She wanted to ask him how he could perform such a feat.

"Well, actually, he was only one years old. But he has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead to show where the curse hit him."

"Now I really want to meet him! Maybe he can teach me a few tricks to use against dark wizards then!"

"Uhh…he's only eleven, so he'll be in yer class in Hogwarts. Actually, he's who we're looking for. All tha owls we sent t'him haven't been replied. So we're kinda worried fer him," Hagrid replied.

"Why didn't I get an owl?" Georgina demanded eagerly.

"Well, tha owl woulda had to fly too far, and it woulda probably fell in tha ocean," Hagrid explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. But do I get a letter now?" asked Georgina.

"I'll give yeh yers when young Harry gets his too."

"Okay, that sounds about fair," replied Georgina finishing her last bite of pasta.

Hours later

"Ruddy muggles! They jus' had to run as far as possible!" Hagrid growled.

They were currently in a tiny boat in the middle of the sea, searching in the last place in London they could think of.

Georgina internally agreed, these muggles were certainly paranoid. They surely had to be running from the wizards, because a hut in the middle of a sea wasn't exactly a vacation. They also chose the time when a storm was approaching and the boat was open. Good thing Hagrid was a wizard, or she would have caught pneumonia from the cold.

Finally, with the help of many charms, the tiny boat reached the rock where the hut stood.

Hagrid knocked loudly to wake up the people inside.

BOOM

The house shivered.

BOOM.

They heard a voice, and paused to listen to it. Nope, nothing.

Hagrid knocked again, and the door fell over. Georgina giggled softly. _If Hagrid did that to MY house, Michael would have a fit. _She thought to herself.

Hagrid somehow squeezed himself in the shack, and Georgina followed, eager to get out of the rain. Hagrid fixed the door silently as Georgina assessed her surroundings.

A pale, green-eyed boy was staring at them in horror on the floor. A really fat boy was on the couch, whimpering in fear. Georgina had the urge to give him a predatory smile, but she didn't. On the stairs was an even fatter man holding a gun, Georgina instinctively took a step behind Hagrid. Then, there was a skinny, frail looking woman who looked at them both in hate and disbelief.

Hagrid broke the silence saying, "Couldn't make us a cup o'tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…."

Georgina was about to comment that, that was the biggest understatement of the year, but decided that now wasn't the time for sarcasm.

They strode over to the couch where the fat boy was hogging it all up. "Move it, fattie," Georgina snapped annoyed, they couldn't even make them feel comfortable? Pathetic.

"An' here's Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed, causing the green-eyed boy to look up at him. He put on his glasses and she could see that they had tape all over them.

Georgina didn't really pay anymore attention to what was going on, but she could dimly recall Hagrid destroying the fat man's gun and tossing it away. Then, Hagrid got a box from his pocket and presented it to "Harry."

_Hmmm. This is an interesting fellow. Pale, broken glasses, scrawny body, doesn't even look like he's eleven,_ she thought to herself. _He looked genuinely surprised when Hagrid gave him the cake, as if he's not used to getting presents at all…Oh, look, he speaks… Ahhh finally, a fire._

The warmth flowed from the fire and into her body, which felt like she was taking a hot bath. She slowly drifted off into unconsciousness, only to be shaken up a few minutes later. Hagrid handed her two fat sausages, and she murmured a "thanks" before takinga bite out of them.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know who you are," Harry said looking at Hagrid, then he looked at Georgina, "Or you," he added.

"This is Georgina. Just call me Hagrid, everyone does, an' I'm from Hogwarts, but yeh already know about that." Hagrid replied, finishing his sausages.

"Er—no," said Harry.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry!" squeaked Harry nervously.

"Sorry? It's them who should be sorry! You mean you don't know?" Roared Hagrid.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"He means that you don't know you're a wizard?" cut in Georgina, she just wanted to go to Diagon Alley and this was taking WAY too long for her likeing.

"And yer famous Harry, and so were yer parents," Hagrid added in.

"But my parents died in a car accident!" protested Harry.

"WHAT? No they didn't! They-" Hagird roared.

"Stop it! Don't say ANYTHING! I forbid you!" yelled the fat man.

"Like you could forbid Hagrid from saying anything!" snapped Georgina. Stupid muggles, she thought.

"Yer parents were killed by-" Hagrid began, but Georgina cut in, "Voldemort"

"Don't say that name!" exclaimed Hagrid.

"Whatever! But I swear that boy is NOT going!" the fat man screamed bitterly.

"Going where?" asked Harry, he was genuinely confused now.

"To Hogwarts, where you learn magic. Don't listen to fatty muggle over there though, of course you're going," Georgina assured. She was tark tired and wanted to stop the yelling. Now.

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled the stick woman, who was just watching the exchange in horror before.

Suddenly, Hagrid turned red, "NEVER—INSULT—ALBUS—DUMBLEDORE—IN FRONT OF ME!" In a swishing motion, he broght his umbrella, which georgina had not noticed down on the fat boy, and he suddenly grew a tail!

Georgina couldn't help it. While everyone was staring at the fat boy in horror, she startrd laughing. Hard. She didn't notice the family shriek and run upstairs.

After the rather funny episode, Georgina explained that she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Hagrid and Harry remained up so Hagrid could tell Harry about how his parents died.

Georgina woke up to a tapping noise on the door. She could see that Harry had just woke up also. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"What is that annoying noise?" Georgina complained. They looked over at the window and saw an owl carrying a newspaper. Harry let it in, and it dropped the paper, but began attacking the coat.

"What do you want?" asked Harry, trying to shoo the owl away, but it wasn't working.

"Pay it," Georgina suggested. Together they dug into Hagrid's pockets, and Georgina wasn't surprised to see dormice lived in there. Finally, they found a pouch with a very odd set of coins.

"Hagrid! How do we pay it?" Georgina hissed urgently.

"Give it five little bronze ones," Hagrid mumbled sleepily, rolling over, "Oh, and you can grab yer Hogwarts letters while yer at it."

After the owl was paid, the two children found their Hogwarts letter and opened them eagerly.

Georgina read hers aloud for Hagrid:

Dear Miss Vixen,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. we await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minevra McGonagall

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Can we get all of there in London?" Harry asked.

"Sure you can, if you know where to get them!" Georgina replied.

"b-but I don't have any money.." Harry stammered.

"Nonsense! Don't yeh think yer parents left yeh something? It's at Gringotts, wizarding bank!" Hagrid said, ushering them on the tiny boat.

"Really? Where's Gringotts?" Harry asked curiously. He wasn't sure if the boat could hold all of them.

"Diagon Alley," Georgina and Hagrid replied simultaneously.

Author's Note: Well, I had fun writing this chapter. Sorry there isn't too much background on Georgina, but you'll learn some more later on. Next they get their wands!


	5. Diagon Alley

Author's Note: Hmm, I might have to break this chapter up, depending on how long it takes to finish it. I can't wait till we get to the wands, though! I don't own anything, but please review!

Chapter Four: Diagon Alley

.: Parseltongue :.

"So tell us more about Gringotts," Georgina requested, "how do they store all the coins and stuff?"

"Gringotts is the wizardin' bank. Run by goblins. Yeh'd be mad ter try an'rob it. It's ter safest place in the world, except fer maybe Hogwarts. Which reminds me, I gott'er go there anyway. Hogwarts business," Hagrid replied.

"But why is it so special? Why can't anyone rob it?" Harry inquired, scratching his head. He always seemed to do that when he was confused.

"Heard dragons guarded it, blimey, I always wanted me a dragon… since I was a kid." Hagrid said wistfully.

Georgina didn't know what to think. Hagrid was nice and all, but he seemed kind of odd. Fearing a name? Wanting a dragon? Using an umbrella to do magic? She wasn't as stupid as they thought she was. Rather, she assessed her situation and thought for the future. Clever, she often thought of herself, but not book smart since she hated studying.

"We're almost there!" Hagrid called out. They had to take a train to downtown London, and the pangs in Georgina's body intensified by a little.

_Jeesh, what's wrong with me?_ Georgina wondered, _I still can't think of a plausible reason for this._

Harry looked over at his new friend worriedly. She seemed nice enough, but she was clutching her stomach in pain, which worried him. Harry was interrupted in his thoughts when Hagrid asked him what he liked.

Until the train ride was over, Georgina and Harry tried to explain the concept of soccer to Hagrid, but had no avail.

"I don' get it. Why can't the players use they're hands?" Hagrid asked.

"It's because they just can't! That's just one of the rules!" Georgina exclaimed, slightly fustrated. But at least it was something to talk about.

"It's like asking why girls like chocolate! They just do!" Harry added in.

"Oh, well, that makes more sense. No one understands why girls like chocolate anyways." Hagrid said looking around for any paranoid females who might jump him for saying that. Unfortunately, Georgina happened to be a paranoid female at the moment.

"What? We girls have a reason to eat chocolate! It tastes good and makes us feel better! I don't see how that's hard to understand!" Georgina exclaimed, slapping Hagrid and Harry on the arm.

Finally, they arrived in downtown London, and Hagrid lead them around until he found what he was looking for: a tiny, grubby looking pub with a sign that said: Leaky Cauldron. Georgina was sure Harry would have missed it if Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, because Harry wasn't the most observant person in the world.

_Only a few steps to go, until I'm finally in the Wizarding world, my parent's home_, she thought.

Suddenly, a blinding pain numbed her whole body. _Not now! I'm almost there!_ She thought frantically. It was like the door to the Leaky Cauldron was asking to be opened, so to regain her balance, she gripped the handle on the knob.

Everything went oddly hot, like she just got stuck in the oven. Georgina tried to keep an impassive face to not worry Harry and Hagrid, who was looking at her expectantly.

She mentally slapped herself. _Of course! I must look like a fool for tripping and holding the doorknob!_ She turned the hot knob and everything went cold. She could swear her toes weren't there anymore. Georgina took a deep breath. It felt like something was constricting her. Suffocating her. Trying to crush her with their bear hands. Her heart beat frantically. _This is it, I'm dying._

No! Her mind rebelled angrily. White hot flashes ran through her body once again, and she begged them to stop. With her last ounce of strength, she flung the door open, but tripped again and fell on the floor.

Then everything was gone. No more suffocation, and she felt free. It was like chains that had held her down for so long fell off. She couldn't exactly put her finger on what had changed, but in her heart, she knew it was good.

If someone like Harry or Hagrid saw the internal struggle going on, they would see white ripples of magic, then a white flash that engulfed Georgina's body, then left a whole new person laying on the floor.

Harry and Hagrid stared at her oddly. Probably because she just took like five minutes to open a door and tripped when she finally opened it, Georgina thought bitterly.

"I'm fine, really. Let's go in." Georgina assured soothingly. She wiped off some of the dust that gathered on her clothes.

Hagrid quickly looked away and motioned them to go in, but Harry was looking at her in half horror, half amazement. She raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away rapidly, blushing.

Both looked away and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. _For a famous place, it was sure dark and shabby. There were witches in the corner—drinking? Hagrid had taken them to a BAR?_ Georgina mused. _Michael would definitely have a fit if he ever found out._

"The usual, Hagrid?" the bartender asked, reaching for a glass.

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid said, patting Harry and Georgina's shoulders. The whole room fell silent. _Great, now we're going to get bombarded,_ Georgina thought sarcastically.

"Can it be? Harry Potter? Oh—what an honor…ahh! Georgina Vixen! We thought you were dead!" Tom exclaimed, clutching his heart.

Georgina frowned. She had the urge to say that obviously she wasn't but decided not to. That would lead to bad first impressions.

Everyone was looking at them, or rather Harry. Some were looking at her with expressions of shock, fear, or excitement. Then, all of a sudden, everyone came to shake Harry and her hands. They said some things to Harry, but to her, they just looked at her and nodded their hands in reverence. Georgina merely graced them with a look.

Finally, a pale man with a purple turban came up and introduced himself as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He kept on stammering at Harry, but when he approached Georgina, his whole demeanor changed, not that anyone else noticed.

He stood up straightly and looked her straight in the eye. Georgina was about to give him a verbal tongue lashing for that, but she decided not to, since he was her teacher. Instead. She stood straighter and met his gaze steadily. She wasn't sure how long the staring match lasted, but she realized she was not going to win this battle. Her eyes were still locked with his, but she gave a curt nod.

Professor Quirrell smirked, gave a head nod in reply, and sauntered off.

When he was gone, her mouth twisted into a frown, and no one else bothered her, afraid of her wrath.

When Harry finally got rid of all his admirers, they finally went to the back, where a brick wall and a trash can stood. Georgina frowned, and so did Harry. They didn't get what was so special with a wall.

Then, Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella and tapped some bricks three times. Georgina memorized them, just incase she needed it later. The bricks quivered and opened up, leading into an archway.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid said grinning at the two kids, "we'll be off ter Gringotts first."

Harry and Georgina looked at everything in amazement. A cauldron shop sold cauldrons in all shapes and sizes, ranging from brass, copper, gold, and silver. An apothecary sold odd parts such as dragon liver, troll eyes, and bat blood. At Eeylops Owl Emporium there were all different types of owls, hooting merrily. Georgina pointed to a group of kids near a broomstick shelf, all admiring the latest model. Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore was filled with titles she hadn't even heard of before. Madam Malkin's Robes had the odd clothing she had seen all the witches and wizards wear. Finally, a huge, snow-white building with beautiful polished bronze doors stood, looming over the other shops…Gringotts.

Inside, there were little creatures with beards, and a greedy look on their face. They bowed to the trio and walked away.

"Are those-," asked Harry, "Goblins!" Georgina exclaimed excitedly. She had just seen her first magical creature!

They walked up to a counter where a goblin waited patiently for the next customer.

"Morning, We're come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Georgina Vixen's vault. An' I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore about the you-know-what vault seven hundred and thirteen," Hagrid explained.

"Do you have Mr. Potter's key? And Miss Vixen will have to draw some blood from her vault, since I'm assuming she doesn't have a wand yet," replied the goblin while reading over the letter. "Very well, Griphook will take you to your vaults. Griphook!"

Yet another goblin came and led them to another set of doors that lead to a stone passageway that had railroad tracks on the floor. A tiny cart appeared and Griphook ushered them in.

The cart only went one speed, which was very fast. Georgina gripped Harry's arm desperately trying not to scream her head off. It looked like Hagrid was going to retch at any second. Finally the cart stopped and they got off. Hagrid leant against the wall to keep from falling over and Georgina still hadn't released Harry's arm.

"Potter Vault," croaked Griphook, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Inside were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver and heaps of bronze. Georgina heard Harry gasp next to her. She smirked. She couldn't wait to see _her_ fortune.

"Seventeen silver sickles to one gold galleon, twenty-nine knuts to a sickle, its easy enough," Hagrid explained before helping Harry shovel some money in a bag that Griphook handed out.

They got out again fifteen minutes later, to go to vault seven hundred and thirteen. There was no keyhole.

_Odd,_ mused Georgina, _how are they supposed to get in, then?_

Griphook gently stroked his fingernail on the door and it gently melted away. He then made a comment, but Georgina was trying to see what was in the vault and wasn't paying attention.

It was a tiny package lying on the floor wrapped in brown paper. She frowned, and noticed Harry doing the same, obviously wondering how a tiny package like that could be so important. Hagrid scooped up the package and stuffed it in his pocket, patting it safely.

_Finally, I'll see what my vault looks like! _Georgina thought excitedly when they were back in the cart. They arrived where there were no tracks left. It was the last vault.

"Vault one thousand," Griphook announced nasally, "we need a sample of your blood please, Miss Vixen, here's a needle, and prick it on your finger, then press it to the vault."

She did as she was told, wincing slightly when she had to poke herself. When her bloodied finger on the door, the doors creaked open loudly.

Everyone except for Griphook's jaws dropped open.

The vault was MUCH larger than expected, and the contents made Harry's vault look like a handful of coins. There was no silver or bronze. Only gold. Georgina was sure that her fortune made up the core of the earth, it was so huge. How did her ancestors get so much?

Blankly, she scooped up as many gold galleons as she could before walking out and stepping in the cart.

"Blimey! Did you see how large that vault was?" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"I know! I really didn't know I had that much!" Georgina smiled back, happy that her friend wasn't jealous or anything.

One wild cart ride later, the trio found themselves outside of Gringotts.

"Might as well get yer uniform, do yeh mind if I slipped off an' got somethin' to drink? I hate them Gringotts carts," Hagrid asked, waving towards Madam Malkin's.

"No we don't mind, Hagrid. We'll meet you there later," Georgina replied happily.

"Race ya there, Harry!" squealed Georgina, taking off.

Harry beat her there even though she got a head start, but he told her she did a great job anyways. They went off in their separate directions to the changing room.

Georgina thought to herself, it wouldn't hurt to get a few extra robes, would it? Since she would be using them for a while and money wasn't a problem. So she told Madam Malkin to get her a few more robes in different colors. After she was done, she headed outside to wait for Hagrid, when she spotted through the window at Harry, getting measured with a blonde boy with a pointed face and an arrogant look.

Harry began to fidget, which meant he was feeling uncomfortable at the moment. Hagrid walked up to where she was and gave her an ice cream and mentioning it to Harry.

When the blonde boy saw her, he froze. Then he saw Hagrid, and said something to Harry, who replied angrily back. Georgina decided that Harry was her friend, so she should stick up for him, so she glared menacingly at the blonde boy.

He noticed and paled, then looked at Harry and back at her. She nodded. He gulped and started talking really fast, but was interrupted by Madam Malkin, who escorted him out of the shop with his new robes.

As the blonde boy walked past her, she smirked smugly, and he glared back at her. Harry was done a few minutes later, and they walked together to the bookstore with Hagrid.

"Hagrid, what's Quidditch? And what's Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Harry asked suddenly, surprising them both.

"Oh right! I fergot to tell yeh about Quidditch! It's a wizard sport played on broomsticks. Syltherin and Hufflepuff are the school houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff a a lot o' duffers, but—," Hagrid trailed off.

"I bet I'm a Hufflepuff," said Harry glumly, to which Georgina exclaimed, "I don't think you're a duffer!"

"Well, better Hufflepuff than Slytherin. You-Know-Who was a Slytherin. All withches or wizard who go there turn up bad. No, you don't want ter be in Slytherin," Hagrid said, shaking his head.

They finally reached the bookstore, and while Hagrid was getting their schoolbooks, Georgina and Harry wandered off to look at some more.

Currently, they were at the History section of the bookstore.

"Look!" Georgina hissed urgently, "I think I'm going to get these books!"

She held up the book so Harry could see it. _A Brief History of Prominent Pureblood Families_, by Bathilda Bagshot and _Simple Charms and Spells for the Beginner_, by Adalbert Waffling.

"Cool!" Harry exclaimed, "Do you think my family's in there?" he asked, pointing to the first book.

"Probably," replied Georgina, bringing it up to the cashier and paying for the books, "I heard the Potters were a pretty old family."

Hagrid led them out of Flourish and Blotts and into the cauldron store. Harry and Georgina both wanted a gold cauldron, but Hagrid wouldn't allow it. They only had their wands left.

"But I haven't gotten yer birthday present yet, Harry," Hagrid said pushing him to the Owls.

"You don't have to…" Harry tried to protest, but it didn't work.

While Harry and Hagrid were at the Owl Emporium, Georgina wandered around Diagon Alley. She didn't know that she left and was now in Knockturn Alley.

It was much darker, she knew, but surprisingly, no one bothered her. Witches and wizards tried to get other people to buy their wares, but she was left untouched. Unknowingly, this was because a cloaked figure was watching her every move.

Still wandering, Georgina found a shop that interested her. Serpentine Slitherers, it read.

She wandered in the shop, where she was greeted by an old man.

"Mistress Vixen! I knew you were going to come here one day to get your own familiar! Why it was only twenty years ago when your mother got hers!" he exclaimed, bowing deeply.

Georgina frowned. He knew her mother? Odd. But now her focus was on the serpents in their cages. She noticed a tiny black one that she seemed to be drawn to.

.: Misstresss…. :. It hissed

.: My Familiar. :. She hissed back, surprising herself. Had she really just spoken to a snake? Maybe it was common for witches and wizards to.

Deciding to push her luck even further, Georgina unhooked its cage and it slithered on her forearm.

"I'll take this one. How about twenty five galleons for the snake, and another twenty five for the matinence?" Georgina bargained.

"Deal!" the man announced, and cast a charm on her snake so it could understand English.

After paying, she thanked the man and rushed back to the Owl Emporium, only to find that Harry wasn't done yet.

Unknowingly, the cloaked man who followed her also went back to Diagon Alley, pushing back his hood. _Well, it seems like we have another Slytherin in our midst. Good, your parents would be proud of you Georgina,_ thought a man with cold grey eyes and pale blonde hair.

.: What sshall I name you? :. Georgina hissed to her new familiar.

.: I don't know…but I am female, and I am a black mamba :. It hissed back.

.: Hmmm, how about Caliga? :. She decided, as Caliga hissed in approval.

Georgina smiled at Caliga, before noticing Hagrid and Harry returned carrying a large snowy owl.

"Alright, kids, lets go get yer wands!" Hagrid roared happily, ushering the two to Olivander's Wand Shop.

Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't fit in anymore! I thought it was a little too long, so the wands chapter will be [hopefully] tomorrow. Please review!


	6. Mr Ollivander

Author's Note: Sorry this took a little longer, but I have to work on my black belt essay. Please review!!

Chapter Five: Mr. Ollivander

Ollivander's was a narrow and shabby shop that had a sign that read: Ollivander's: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. Narrow boxes were piled high to the ceiling, and there was dust everywhere. The whole place screamed of ancient library.

Georgina was afraid that Hagrid might knock over some of the boxes, but surprisingly he didn't. A soft bell chimed in the distance.

"Good afternoon," a soft voice that belonged to an old man with shining eyes said.

"Hello," Harry said awkwardly, fidgeting again.

"Ah, yes. Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems like just yesterday she came in, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work," the man said, peering at Harry intensely. "Your father, however, favored a mahogany wand. Pliable. A little more power, but your father favored it—it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander was so close to Harry, he had a hard time breathing right. Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

"And that's where…I'm sorry to say I sold the wand who did it. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful, very powerful in the wrong hands," Mr. Ollivander shook his head, and spotted Hagrid and Georgina.

"Hagrid! Nice to see you again! Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, yes? I suppose they broke it when you were expelled," asked Mr. Ollivander, suddenly very stern.

Hagrid nodded, "Yeh, I still got the pieces though."

"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no sir," Hagrid said quickily, clutching his umbrella tightly.

Mr. Ollivander nodded in approval before turning to Georgina, "Ah, Miss Vixen! I remember your parents very well. Your mother had madrona with a veela hair for the core. I never liked veela hair, but that wand worked out fine for her. Defined her personality well, too: madrona is beautiful but rare, and veelas temperamental, but very powerful when controlled. Your father, in contrast, had a dragon heartstring laced with erumpent hide, ebony. Extremely powerful. You see, dragon heartstrings are used by powerful wizards, but laced with an erumpent hide, can be very destructive. Add the ebony for some fireworks, and you have a _very_ deadly wand. I yearn to see what type of wand you have, Miss Vixen," Mr. Olivander whispered excitedly.

Georgina gulped. What if she didn't live up to her parent's legend? They obviously had very strong wands, but what if a weak one chose her? What would that mean?

Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands and two measuring tapes popped up and began to measure the two children. They measured the arm length, width, and height and even around their heads. She could hear Caliga hissing in annoyance.

Mr. Ollivander was taking down boxes from the numerous shelves. "Alright Mr. Potter, try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches. Just give it a wave."

Harry was looking foolish as he took the wand and waved it a little, only to have it snatched back immediately.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Quite whippy. Try--,"

Harry tried, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it back again, sending Georgina in a fit of giggles. This was too funny. The pile kept on growing higher and higher, until Mr. Ollivander said, "Hmm, maybe, an odd combination…Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." To which Harry tried out, and red sparks shot out of it.

Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, but how very curious…how very curious,"

"Excuse me, but what's curious?" Georgina interrupted his odd mutterings.

"I remember every wand I have sold, and it seems that Harry's wand is the brother wand to the one who gave him the scar. We must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter, for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, great, but terrible."

Harry bit his lip nervously and paid for his wand. Mr. Ollivander sure gave him the creeps.

"Now for you Miss Vixen!" exclaimed Mr. Ollivander excitedly. Georgina gulped. Great it was her turn already.

"Hornbeam, twelve inches, unicorn hair, quite sturdy," he said, giving her a wand.

The minute she touched it, the wand exploded into many pieces.

"Oh? This is very interesting. It seems your talent is not subtle, no not at all. That means no unicorn hairs for you!" Mr. Ollivander squealed excitedly.

Georgina lost track of how many wands she went through, but it was much more than Harry's.

"Ah, just like your parents! They had an unusual core that's why. Auguery tail feather, twelve inches, willow, ah, no that won't do!" He said, snatching another wand away.

Twelve wands later, Mr. Ollivander brought out a very old box with dust piled all over it. "I believe we must try this wand. It is the most unique wand I have here, try it, give it a little swish."

The minute Georgina touched it; she felt immense power come from her. She swished and sent a green firework that spread through the store. She noticed Mr. Ollivander watching her in fear and awe.

"Excuse me sir, you never told me what was in this wand," Georgina asked.

Mr. Ollivander shuddered, "Siren feather laced with a basilisk heartstring. Fir, nine inches."

"What does it mean?"

"It means…you are destined for greatness. Siren feather means irresistibility and charisma. The basilisk heartstring means immense power and fear. The fir is a symbol of cleverness and the ability to change. These are the traits of a great Slytherin."

Before she could stop herself, Georgina blurted out, "But I don't want to be a Slytherin!"

Mr. Ollivander looked at her like she was missing something, but nodded anyways. She paid for her wand and left the shop with Hagrid and Harry, both of which were looking at her oddly again.

"Well, I best get yeh home, Harry," Hagrid said, breaking the silence, "Professor Dumbledore said it was alright for you to stay there, Georgina, so you won't have to go back home."

"Really? That's great!" Georgina exclaimed, "Harry, we're going to have so much fun!"

Harry grinned. Finally! He would have a real friend and Dudley wouldn't be able to pick on him as much!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------

Author's Note: I think I'll be able to post the next chapter tomorrow! Please review!


	7. 4 Privet Drive

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been writing for a while… I just had so much to do. Well, here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review!!

In this chapter, Harry and Georgina are going to become closer, and we'll find more about them.

Chapter Six: Number Four Privet Drive.

Number Four Privet Drive looked like a normal house at first glance. Large and square, there was a garden fence in the front with flowerbeds behind it. The place overall looked very neat and well kept, no doubt all Harry's doing.

"So who are the people who live here again?" asked Georgina.

"Er-there's Dursley, he's the one Hagrid turned into a pig, Uncle Vernon Dursley, he the really fat one, and then Petunia Dursley, the only skinny one," Harry replied scratching his head, "I think you'll sleep in my bedroom or the guest room, but we'll figure that out when we get inside."

"All right, here goes nothing," Georgina said knocking on the door loudly.

"GET IN HERE BOY!" roared Vernon, opening the door widely.

"We don' need anymore o' that Dursley, now if yeh don' mind, Gerogina here's gonna stay with you folk. Yeh don' mind, right?" Hagrid said threateningly.

"N-no we don't!" squeaked Vernon nervously, "Well, children, get inside now!"

"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled. It was amazing how he could be so polite, or perhaps he was forced to be all the time.

When Hagrid was ushered away, Georgina asked, "Where should I put my stuff?"

"In Potter's room of course! Do you think we're going to let you contaminate our guest bedroom with your freakishness?" yelled Vernon incredulously.

"Okay, okay! Don't need to be all paranoid about it!" Georgina muttered. Harry heard her and flashed an apologetic smile.

After hauling their school supplies in the bedroom, Georgina asked, "were they always like this?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, "and I never knew why. But I always knew I was different. Once, Dudley and his gang was chasing me and somehow I ended up on the roof. And andother time, I vanished the glass on a boa constrictor's cage and it escaped. Somehow I could talk to it. It was so weird."

"You can talk to snakes too? That's so cool! Look, I bought a snake at Diagon Alley!" Gerogina whispered excitedly, holding up Caliga.

"BOY! Why aren't you making dinner? Get down here!" Vernon's voice yelled from downstairs.

"Oh, sorry, I gotta go make dinner, you can stay up here okay?" Harry said.

"It's all right. I'm used to making dinner. I can help you!" Georgina said leaping off the bed.

Dinner was done quickly since there were two sets of hand helping out. As they ate dinner, Vernon set up the ground rules for Georgina.

"No freakishness, no spells, no getting out of the house, no television, no talking to other children, and no saying the M word. Do your chores. And when you're done, don't do ANYTHING!"

After dinner, Harry and Georgina were forced to go upstairs while the Dursley's watched TV.

"You can have the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor," Harry persisted.

"No way! I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed!" Georgina protested angrily.

"But I insist! Come on! It's not that bad!" Harry retorted.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not! Or is my bed not good enough for you?" Harry asked craftily.

"N-no! Fine! I'll take it!" Georgina spluttered. That wasn't fair. Harry used his advantage as the host to get what he wanted. Humph.

"So what do you want to do? I'm not tired yet."

"Let's practice magic!"

"What? No way! Uncle Vernon will find out!"

"Fine, we'll do it when they're asleep!"

"B-but Hagrid said we couldn't use magic out of school!"

"I'll bet there are tons of muggle-borns who don't know this rule, and they're probably practicing it right now! If anyone comes and tries to arrest us, we'll just say we didn't know! And plus, you're Harry Potter! You can do anything!"

"Except for in this household," Harry muttered darkly, while Georgina laughed.

"So what do you say? Magic at midnight?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a head start…"

"Great! How about we start looking at the books?"

"Okay. Let's do it!"

Georgina and Harry rummaged through their books and got out _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk and _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch. Georgina also got out her copy of _A Brief History of Prominent Pureblood Families_, by Bathilda Bagshot and _Simple Charms and Spells for the Beginner_, by Adalbert Waffling.

"Let's look for a light spell first," Harry suggested, "We'll need it because we can't leave the light on."

"Great idea, Harry!" Georgina exclaimed, "but we should hide the books under a blanket just incase your Aunt and Uncle come in."

By ten o'clock, the two children had learned the incantation for a light spell and a time spell. That was when Vernon came barging in.

"Alright, you buggers! Go and brush your teeth and go to sleep, you hear!" he said gruffly.

"Alright, Dursley, will you show me where the bathroom is?" Georgina asked through gritted teeth.

"Right over here," he replied, pointing at a wooden door to the left.

Georgina walked in, looking for a toothbrush. She gasped loudly at what she saw. In the mirror, she saw her face clearly. Gone were the drab brown eyes and dull lifeless hair. Instead she had deep, sapphire blue eyes and flowing golden hair. She was still pale, but it was a nice pearly sheen. Every part of her face looked so _right_. Like it belonged there, which in a way it did. All in all, she was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen.

_Let's not get narcissist, now, Georgina,_ she mused as she pried her eyes away from the reflection. Looking at her eyes again, it was hard to believe they belonged there. It made her face look darker, more mysterious. They seemed to demand respect and command. It was very intriguing.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she quickly brushed her teeth and rushed back to Harry's bedroom. He already set up a pillow and blanket near the door, so she had to step around him.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?" was the reply.

"When did my looks change?"

"When we walked in the Leaky Cauldron, I think. It was kinda weird. All of a sudded you looked really different."

"Oh, that's odd."

"Tell me about it. Shhh, or else Vernon or Petunia might come in,"

"Okay."

They sat in silence for two hours, until Georgina grabbed her wand form the night stand and whispered, "_Tempus"_

A sliver string twirled in the air, and formed the words: July 30th 1991 12:10 A.M.

"Okay, Harry, I think they're asleep now."

"Maybe we should look for a silencing spell just in case,"

"Great idea! Let's start looking! _Lumos_!"

"_Lumos_!"

Half and hour later, "Wait! Harry! Can I see your glasses? I want to try out this spell! _Reparo_!"

In a shimmering light, Harry's glasses looked as good as new.

"That was so cool! But the Dursley's might notice so I'm going to undo it okay? What was the spell? Oh, right. _Finite Incantatem."_ This made the glasses look like they did last.

"Good job, Harry! We're really getting the hang of this huh? Oh, I found the silencing charm! It says to wave your wand wherever you want the charm to go…does that mean I can silence people with this? Whatever, I won't try this on you Harry. _Silencio!_"

"I guess you can counter-act this by using finite again? _Finite_!"

"I think we've done well for the first day. Let's get some sleep, Harry." Georgina yawned.

"Okay. Night, Georgina." Harry said, drifting off to sleep, but not before he putthe books underneath his bed.

The weeks passed very quickly for Georgina and Harry. They not only practiced spells, but they also looked at herbology, transfiguration, the history of magic, and the other subjects. The only book Harry wouldn't touch was the potions book, saying it would be boring. Georgina also forgot about her history of Purebloods book, but found it later, ushering Harry to look at it.

"_Lumos_," Harry said quietly.

"_Silencio_," Georgina recited perfectly.

"We never got to look at this book, Harry! Let's look up your family first!" Georgina exclaimed, not caring about the loudness of her voice. They found the entry quickly, and read it in awe.

_Potter_

_Orgin: English_

_Alignment: Light_

_Famous Family Members: Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Ignotus Prevell, Owner of the first Invisibility Cloak._

_The Potter family is an old wizarding family that has lived in England for many years. They are a Light family, and support Muggle-Borns in the population, which is why some other families call them "Blood traitors." The Potter Line is said to be the last living descendants of Godric Gryffindor, the renowned Hogwarts founder. Most Potters find themselves sorted in Griffindor, as a result. An heirloom that is passed down to the Potter's is the first Invisibility Cloak, owned by Ignotus Prevell. It is also said to be one of the Deathly Hallows. The Potter Manor once was located where Godric's Hollow is, but Thiedran Potter destroyed it in 1972 to make an all wizarding community. The Potters still live in Godric's Hollow, as they have for centuries. The Potters are famous for being highly respected jobs, mostly Aurors or Healers, but they do not work much in the Ministry. They are related to the Black family and the Weasley family distantly. The Potters are a quite wealthy family, with a large vault in Gringotts._

"Wow Harry! That's so cool! An invisibility cloak!" Georgina exclaimed excitedly.

"I know! And most of my family has been sorted in Gryffindor, so I don't need to worry!" Harry replied beaming.

"Let's look for my family!" Georgina squealed, flipping through the pages.

_Vixen_

_Orgin: English_

_Alignment: Dark_

_Famous Family Members: All Vixens have left their own mark on history._

_The Vixens are the most prominent family in Britain, and possibly the world. Vixens are matriarchic, and usually produce one female heir. They are extremely rich, and it is rumored that all the money in the world would equal to fifty-percent of the entire Vixen fortune. Vixens are strictly Pureblood, and if they have an heir with a muggle, they will be disowned immediately. Many Light families consider the Vixens their enemy, as the Dark families call the Vixens their allies. Vixens hold a high position of power in the government, and they usually form the elite social circle. Their blonde hair and brown eyes being unusually beautiful usually classify Vixens. The rumors that Vixens were related to veelas are false. However, Vixens are said to be the heirs of Salazar Slytherin, but this cannot be confirmed. They do in fact posses the trait to talk to snakes, a common trait of Slytherin himself. Most Vixens are Slytherins, but some odd ones are also Ravenclaws. Never in history was there a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff Vixen. Vixens are mostly involved with Ministry affairs, indirectly influencing, as they usually do not work. Some Vixens were Dark Ladies, such as Superiora Vixen, who had the deadly wand of redwood and Nundu bone. She lived in Japan during her reign and is responsible for the effects of the muggle-known atomic bomb. The Vixen family lives in the Vixen Manor, which is unplottable and untraceable. _

"Wow, you're family is really…different from mine," Harry said in awe.

"Yeah, you're right… and it said we were mostly Slytherins. That's really scary. I don't want to be a dark witch!" Georgina sobbed.

"Don't worry, even if you're in Slytherin, I'll always be your friend."

"Really?" Georgina said, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Yeah, really, but hurry up and go to sleep or else we'll miss the train tomorrow and be stuck here for the whole school year," Harry joked.

Oh yeah, the train ride's tomorrow, Georgina thought nervously. She had a fitful sleep that night.

In the morning, Petunia woke them up to get changed. Without any breakfast, 4 Privet Drive's inhabitants went off to the car and to the King's Cross train station.

"Hey Harry, why does this say platform nine and three-quarters?"

"WHAT?" Yelled Vernon almost slamming the breaks.

"Uhh, never mind, keep driving," Georgina ordered, scared for her life.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Georgina were dropped off, with the Dursleys sniggering at them and driving off.

"Great, just great," murmured Harry.

Thanks for reading! Please review! It would totally make my day!


	8. All Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Author's Note: This chapter took a lot of thinking through… and I'm still not sure if I want to go through with it…oh well, I hope you like it! By the way, if you haven't noticed, I changed the title! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Seven: All Aboard the Hogwarts Express

"Well, uh, I don't see a platform nine and three quarters…maybe we should ask someone," Harry suggested, fidgeting again.

"Are you mad? Muggles won't know what we're talking about, and they might question us, which would make us miss the train! Let's wait around and see if there's anyone with a trunk like ours," Georgina replied sharply.

They looked around for a few minutes before hearing someone say, "Packed with muggles of course—," and Harry whirled around. The speaker was a plump woman talking to four boys and a man. Each of them were pushing a trunk and one had an owl.

"Harry! Let's go after them!" Georgina exclaimed, pushing her cart after the family excitedly.

The red-haired man spotted them, but kept on walking.

"What's the platform number again?" the mother red head asked.

"Nine and three quarters!" piped a small girl, holding the mother's hand.

"Okay, Percy, you first. Go on," the mother urged. The oldest red head pushed his cart through the barrier between nine and ten, and suddenly he disappeared. The twins followed in suit, and soon it was only the girl, mother, father, and the youngest. Georgina took her chance to ask how to get to the platform.

"Uhm, excuse me, would you please tell me how to get to the platform?" Georgina asked, with the most innocent face she could muster.

The family whirled around, shocked to see a Vixen. They were about to respond when the mother saw Harry, and responded in a light tone, "Don't worry, just walk straight into the barrier and don't stop. You can go before Ron, dearie,"

"Uhh, Georgina, ladies first?" Harry offered, and Georgina nodded.

As she pushed her cart forwards though, it tipped over and the contents fell to the floor. "Oh, I guess you can go first, Harry. I'll catch up to you later. Save me a seat, will you?"

Harry nodded before running into the platform, leaving the red head family gawking. The little girl looked at the barrier in complete awe.

"Ron, you go next, and Ginny and I will follow," the mother said nodding to the father.

Once the rest of the family was gone, the red headed man turned to Georgina with a menacing look on his face. She gulped. What had she done?

"Hello, Miss Vixen, I am Arthur Weasley, patriarch of the Weasley family. I just want you to—STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN! And Harry Potter, too. I don't know what he was thinking, making friends with the likes of _you_," he said the last word as if it was the filthiest thing on earth, "do I make myself clear?"

Georgina stopped cleaning up her stuff and looked at Mr. Weasley with a harsh look, "Well, _Mr. Weasley_, I don't see what could make you hate me already, but if your children have any resemblance to you, I wouldn't have to worry at all."

"Good," Mr. Weasley sneered, "but just to make sure, you have about ten minutes before the barrier closes," he kicked over her trunk again, spilling everything once more.

Unknowingly, another family came by to go through the platform and heard the last part of the conversation. There was the sound of a cart passing the barrier, and a silky voice saying behind Mr. Weasley, "Ah, Arthur, we're not terrorizing little children are we?"

Mr. Weasley spun around quickly, only to find the menacing glare of a blonde haired man with piercing grey eyes. The blonde haired man waved his wand and the contents of Georgina's trunk went back in.

"Malfoy," growled Mr. Weasley, "I was just putting this _scum_ in her place, there's nothing wrong with that."

"On the contrary, I would believe that you are the scum that needs to be put in its place," sneered the man called Malfoy. He turned to Georgina, "Come, Miss Vixen, we wouldn't want you to miss the train right?"

Georgina nodded, and preceded to run through the barrier, which had very little students left on it. "I'm never going to get my luggage on that train and get on, on time." Georgina muttered to herself.

Unfortunately, Mr. Malfoy heard, and barked at two burly, grown men to get her luggage on board. When Georgina was on the train, she opened the window to call out to Mr. Malfoy, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy!" to which Mr. Malfoy only inclined his head.

The train rumbled and tooted, then began moving rapidly. Georgina was looking for Harry's compartment, which she found a minute later.

"Hey Harry, sorry that took longer than expected. Some Weasley bastard who almost made me miss the train, if it weren't for Mr. Malfoy," she greeted, plopping down on the seat, oblivious to the fact that one of the Weasley family members who also sat there.

Harry fidgeted again, causing Georgina to look over. "What's wrong—oh,"

"How dare you call my father a bastard! Who are you anyways? Are you another Malfoy worshipper? How do you know Harry?" the red head, whose name was Ron, asked angrily.

"Such questions!" she exclaimed mockingly, "where to start? Right, I called your father a bastard, because he is one. I am Georgina Vixen and I do not worship _anyone_, and Harry is my friend, much more than he is _yours_," Georgina finished smugly.

Ron turned a very interesting shade of red, and turned to Harry for backup, who was fidgeting in his seat, trying not to pick a side.

"Vixen!" Ron spat angrily, "you are the worst scum on earth! Disgusting inbreed, is it worth it to be Pureblood, but have a brain the size of a pea? Or insanity?"

Georgina was about to retort when the blonde haired boy from Diagon Alley walked in.

"Is it true? I heard the famous Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. Georgina noted that he was staring at two thickheaded boys who looked like the men who helped her get her trunk onboard.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, "and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Georgina looked at him thoughtfully, while Ron sniggered impolitely, to which Malfoy rounded on him.

"Oh, you think my name's funny don't you? No need to ask whom you are. My father told me all Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children they can afford," He turned back to Harry, holding out his hand, "You'll find that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Georgina smirked, so he hadn't noticed her yet had he? She decided to wait for the right moment to introduce her presence. Harry didn't take Malfoy's hand. Instead, he replied with, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

Malfoy frowned slightly, "I would be careful if I were you, Potter, unless you're careful, you'll end up like your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys, and he'll rub off on you."

Harry and Ron stood up, "Say that again, will you?" asked Ron, turning red once again.

Georgina thought this was the perfect time to announce her presence and see where Harry's loyalties lay. "I agree with you for the most part, Malfoy, especially with the Weasleys. However, you have no right to be insulting Harry's parents."

Malfoy looked shocked. "Right, I apologize for that," he said hesitantly, then turned to Ron and Harry, "Do you think you're going to fight us?"

"Only if you leave right now Malfoy, and Georgina, I'm trying to make a new friend here, but obviously you're against it. If you can't accept that I want to be friends with Ron, maybe we should separate for now." Harry said, more confidently then he looked, looking straight at Georgina.

"But we don't feel like leaving- Vixen?" Malfoy was cut off by the slamming of the compartment door. He turned back to the two boys, "This isn't over," and walked out.

Harry and Ron continued talking as if nothing happened, but Harry was questioning if he made the right decision.

Georgina had never felt so rejected in her life, probably because it was her first friend who had sided against her. She could feel her lower lip throbbing and her eyes water up. She had no idea where she was going, but she just kept on walking. Caliga poked her head out of Georgina's sleeve.

.: Mistresss, if you want, I can bite that human for you :. She offered.

Georgina almost laughed .: No, Caliga, that wouldn't be worth it. But I wouldn't mind you terrorizing him :.

.: I sssmell ssome delightful prey, here. Do you think I could eat _them?_ :.

.: But then they would find out about you. Technically, I'm not supposed to bring ssnakes to school:.

.: Aww, fine I guess I'll wait. Oh look, it's the blonde haired human behind you! :. Caligna dived under the folds of Georgina's sleeve.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Georgina snapped, trying to wipe her tears away.

"I-uh just wanted to introduce you to my friends. They're in the compartment around here," Malfoy said nervously.

That was quite thoughtful of him, so she complied, although she couldn't help but feel he was kind of a spoiled brat.

They entered a compartment with a black haired girl with jade green eyes and a tanned Italian boy with slightly messed up dark brown hair.

"Vixen, this is Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Pansy, Blaise, this is Georgina Vixen," Malfoy said proudly.

Pansy stuck her hand out first, "Nice to meet you, Georgina."

Georgina shook it, smiling, and "Likewise." She then offered her hand to Blaise, who took it, but instead of shaking it, kissed her knuckles, causing her to blush.

"A pleasure, Miss Vixen," he said politely, still not letting go of her hand.

"Blaise!" squealed Pansy, laughing, "You're scaring her!"

Blaise simply winked at her and dropped her hand slowly.

"Sorry about Blaise, he's currently trying to get the status of 'Ladies man,'" Malfoy explained smirking, "Of course, sometimes it doesn't work and he gets slapped or punched by their boyfriends."

Georgina giggled, "Don't worry. I won't slap you… wait, I take that back. I won't slap you if you don't try anything," she said suavely.

"Ohp, Blaise! Seems like you can't hit on this one!" Pansy laughed, as Blaise pretended to sulk in the corner.

A knock on the compartment startled them, and a woman pushing a trolley asked if they wanted some candy.

"I'll have some of everything," said Malfoy haughtily, handing over a small bag of coins.

Soon, the compartment was filled with candy. "Are you sure this won't spoil your appetites?" Georgina inquired.

Blaise smirked, "Naw, most of it will be gone anyways, because Pansy has a sweet tooth!"

"Hey! It's not that bad!" exclaimed Pansy, taking a huge bite of what they called a 'Pumpkin Pasty.'

During the rest of the train ride, Malfoy, Blaise, and Pansy explained the different candies to her, much to Goergina's amusement. Her favorite was the chocolate frogs, because of their collector's cards. She was amused, to say that there were many Vixens on the cards, but the Vixen ones were quite rare. _Some day_, she thought, _I'm going to be on here._

"So… Georgina, what house do you want to be in?" Pansy asked after all the food was gone. Out of the three friends, Pansy seemed like the friendliest so far.

"Hm… Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad, and neither does Gryffindor. Just anything but Slytherin," Georgina replied thoughtfully.

"WHAT? Are you MAD? Anything BUT Slytherin?" Malfoy roared. Out of the three, she disliked Malfoy the most. He seemed very prejudiced and snobby. It didn't help that she had a poor first impression of him, either.

"Draco means to say, why don't you want to be in Slythierin?" Blaise inquired gently.

"Well, I heard everyone who went there turned dark and worked for You-Know-Who," Georgina said quietly.

The other three looked at her like she was missing a point. Why did they always look at her like that? Ollivander had too, and now her new friends?

Another knock on the door interrupted them. "You better hurry up and put your robes on! I asked the conductor and he said we would be reaching Hogwarts shortly! Oh my! Are you Georgina Vixen? I've read all about your family! They're not very nice, are they? Well, I guess I'll try not to judge you by your family, but you're so incredibly rich! I would really like to see how your Manor looks, though, it must be amazing! I read in _Hogwarts, a History_, that all Vixens went to Hogwarts, isn't that cool? Maybe some professors taught your ancestors!" There was a bushy haired girl at the door, and she seemed to have said this in one breath. Georgina decided that she sounded like a know-it all, and that she didn't like her.

Pansy mouthed the word "Mudblood" to Malfoy and Blaise. They nodded.

"Excuse me, but could you leave now? I don't think Vixen likes being ogled at," Malfoy said rudely, glaring at her.

The girl looked at Georgina for support, but she merely raised an eyebrow, as if she were saying, "Why aren't you gone yet?"

The bushy-haired girl bit her lip and ran out of the compartment. The boys left shortly to change into their robes after.

"Gosh, I never thought she was going to leave! Seriously! What a stupid mudblood!" Pansy exclaimed, annoyed.

"Hey, Pansy, what's a mudblood?" Georgina asked.

"It's someone born of filthy muggle blood. They don't deserve to be in this school," Pansy answered looking at her. Georgina fixed her face into an expressionless face, and just nodded.

A voice echoed throughout the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts shortly. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be transported separately."

The boys got back to the compartment and they sat in a comfortable silence until the train finally stopped. People rushed out of the train and a voice calling "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

The four rushed over and followed the voice, which Georgina recognized to be Hagrid. They went down a narrow path, and they saw a huge black lake and a magnificent castle.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called pointing to the fleet of boats.

Georgina, Pansy, Blaise, and Malfoy all piled themselves to a boat and began talking about what could live in the lake. When the ride was over, they all found themselves at the base of a large wooden door that led to the magnificent castle. Hagrid iknocked on the door, and it swung open.

A tall black haired witch answered the door. She had a very stern face, and Georgina deluded this wasn't a person to mess with. Hagrid motioned them to get in.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall," the woman said, once they were in the hallway, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The feast will begin shortly and you will be sorted in your House. Each house has its own noble history, and they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, you can earn House Points, while rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most Points will win the House Cup, which is a great honor. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. I will return when we are ready for you."

The hallway erupted with nervous whispers, and the four could hear snippets of each conversation.

"How do they sort the Houses?" she heard Harry ask Ron.

"I heard it was something painful like wrestling a troll. That's what my brother told me," Ron replied.

"Only you would be stupid enough to believe that, Weasley," Georgina coldly interrupted, causing his ears to turn pink. Some of the other students laughed, causing him to turn redder.

"Well- aaahhh!" Ron screamed, pointing at a transparent body that was floating toards the ceiling.

"Oh, wow, ghosts, don't tell me you haven't seen one before, Weasely" Malfoy said, laughing snidely. Georgina had to admit, Malfoy was pretty good at making up insults.

Professor McGonagall returned. "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to begin," she said in a sharp voice. The first years had moved to the Great Hall. It had begun.

Author's Note: Wow, that was longer than I expected… Oh well. Please review! I really want to hear your opinions!


	9. The Sorting

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm expecting this to be a pretty short chapter, and I'll try to update soon after this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Eight: The Sorting

Georgina's first impression of the Great Hall was wow. Thousands and thousands of glittering candles lighted it, and four long tables stretched across the floor. The teachers sat at a horizontal table overlooking the students. The first years were sent to a halt near the older students, who were sitting at the tables. She looked up and saw the black ceiling dotted with glowing stars.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_," the bushy haired girl said snobbily, totally ruining the moment.

_Whatever House I'm in, I just hope she's not in it,_ thought Georgina darkly. She also noticed Pansy glaring daggers at the girl too.

Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool with a tattered hat in front of the first years. Georgina heard Malfoy say, "I am NOT putting that RAG on my head!" to which she mentally rolled her eyes. For a few seconds, the Hall was relatively silent. Then, the hat opened its brim and started singing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in _Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! 

The Great Hall burst into applause. Blaise looked slightly relieved that it was only putting on a hat and getting sorted. Pansy was biting her nails nervously, and Malfoy, well, Malfoy looked like he didn't really care.

"When I call your name, please put on the hat and be sorted," Professor McGonagall said calmly.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent,"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Georgina heard Pansy mutter about her being a fat pig next to her and Blaise paled noticeably.

"Finch- Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnegan, Seamus"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

_Oh, no, it's the know-it-all. Please get sent back on the train please get sent back on the train!_ Thought Georgina frantically.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco,"

The hat barely touched his head before screaming, "SLYTHERIN!"

Pansy, Blaise and Georgina smiled at him before turning back to the sorting.

"Nott, Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

Pansy walked to the stool with an air of confidence. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. Georgina's heart sunk. Were all of her friends going to be Slytherins? She didn't pay any more attention to the sorting until, "Potter, Harry!" was announced. Whispers spread across the Great Hall like wild fire.

The hat paused for a while before saying, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Vixen, Georgina!"

The Great Hall fell silent as Georgina walked up to the hat with a small smile on her face. She put it on, and immediately, there was a small voice in her head.

"_This will be an easy choice. You have charisma, ambition, and cleverness. Clearly you are destined for- _SLY_--,"_

"_No wait! I don't want to be in Slytherin!"_

"What? A Vixen not in Slytherin? My, you are an odd one, but why not Slytherin?"

"_There are Dark Wizards in Slytherin!"_

"_Yeah, so? Trust me, young Vixen; you will fit in perfectly there. Erase your doubts, and just be yourself there. _SLYTHERIN_!"_

Georgina scowled at the hat before dumping it on the stool. She headed off to the Slytherin table, but first she looked at the teacher's reactions.

Dumbledore, with his gray hair, seemed to be frowning slightly, McGonagall and most of the other teachers didn't look suprised at all. Hagrid wouldn't meet her eyes, which made Georgina feel slightly hurt, but Quirrel and the man sitting next to him looked at her with pride.

When Georgina reached the Slytherin, she sat next to Pansy and across from Malfoy. She vaguely noted that Blaise sat on the other side of her after he was sorted. After the sorting, Professor McGonagall took the hat away and went up to the teacher's table.

Albus Dumbledore rose. He had his arms open wide and greeted his students, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

He sat back down while everyone clapped and cheered.

Georgina looked mildly surprised, "How old is that guy? He certainly seems to be going senile!" she exclaimed, causing a round of laughter to erupt form the Slytherin table.

She stared in awe as the platters in front of her began filling up with piles of food. Silently, the four friends began loading up with food, and talking about trivial things. They were interrupted when Millicent Bulstrode joined in their conversation.

"Is it true, Vixen, that you were sent to live with muggles? Do you think they rubbed off on you?" the girl said evilly, obviously jealous that the rich Vixen heir wasn't talking to her.

"Is it true, Bulstrode, that you wet your bed? Do you think you'll smell like that for the rest of your life?" mocked Pansy glaring at the pudgy girl.

Bulstrode just opened and closed her mouth, before muttering a, "none of your business," and turned away.

"Nice job Pansy! You totally just told her off!" Georgina exclaimed, while reminding herself to not piss Pansy off. The rest of dinner was dedicated to trying to imitate Bulstrode's "fishy face."

Dessert came and went, and Georgina talked to some of her housemates. Marcus Flint looked a little trollish, but he turned out to be the Quidditch captain and led the team to victory numerous times. He also introduced her to all of the professors there, and she learned that the one next to Quirrel was Professor Snape, their Head of House.

When the desserts also disappeared, Dumbledore got up again, this time to warn them about places. "The forest on the grounds is forbidden to students. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, asks me to remind you there is no magic to be used in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held during the second week of the term. And finally, I must tell you that this year the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"He's joking, right?" Georgina asked Flint.

"I don't know, but you better not go there. The teachers will be prowling all over there." Flint answered, "I'll bet the little Gryffies will be there, those little brats who can't keep their nose out of trouble."

"And now, before we go to bed, let's all sing the school song!" Dumbledore announced happily.

Most of the Slytherins and some Ravenclaws grimaced in distaste. Surely the song couldn't be that bad.

Oh, but it was. Once Georgina took a look at the lyrics, she almost fell on the floor laughing.

The school (minus all of the Slytherins and a few wise Ravenclaws) sang:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Georgina almost threw up. It sounded terrible! They all had different tempos, and she could see Professor Snape tugging on his hair in agony.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Suddenly, Georgina was glad she was in Slytherin. At least that house had some sense of pride!

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Take note that I'm going to change the first chapter and possibly the other chapters, so I can make a better summary.


	10. Author's Note! Please Read

Author's Note: Please vote in the poll on my profile! I want to know your opinions on who to befriend!

A short summary on what might happen:

Ginny Weasley- She'll probably be a friend with Georgina during her 2nd year, when she hardly has any friends and the Golden Trio doesn't really hang out with her. I could also place her in Slytherin, because she admires Georgina when she sees her getting off King's Cross, saying goodbye to many other students.

Fred and George- They would probably be friends when Ron and Georgina get into a fight and she really chews him up. The twins wouldn't ask her to play a prank with them, because she needs to keep up her Tom Riddle aka sucking up to all the teachers act up. They could also be the "oddball Weasleys" who just want to have fun and don't care about family politics.

Percy- He'll probably be really mean to her in the beginning, but when he disowns his family, he'll ask Georgina for help. It'll be like a forgiveness thing.

Lavender/ Pavarti- They might be a partner on an assignment and they'll finally see eye to eye. They'll be like the gossip queens and report back to Georgina!

No one else besides Harry- I don't mind if no one else likes Georgina, because then I get to terrorize them more!

As you can see, Ron and Hermione aren't really an option, because I want them to remain rivals/ enemies with Georgina. It'll give a good sub-plot for Harry and Georgina later! Also, I made up some funny insults for Hermione that I'll use later =)

I'll try to post the next chapter up tomorrow, but I got to finish it up first!

Please vote and review!


	11. The Snake's Den and Lion's Heart

Author's Note: If you haven't already, I suggest you re-read the first chapter! I've added a poll to my profile concerning the Gryffindors and whether they should be friends with Georgina. Here are my ideas if some of the characters get voted in:

Ginny Weasley- She'll probably be a friend with Georgina during her 2nd year, when she hardly has any friends and the Golden Trio doesn't really hang out with her.

Fred and George- They would probably be friends when Ron and Georgina get into a fight and she really chews them up.

Percy- He'll probably be really mean to her in the beginning, but when he disowns his family, he'll ask Georgina for help.

Lavender/ Pavarti- They might be a partner on an assignment and they'll finally see eye to eye.

No one else besides Harry- I don't mind if no one else likes Georgina, because then I get to terrorize them more!

Please vote in the poll! I'll need the results pretty soon, but I'll try to keep it long so I can get a lot of votes in!

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter Nine: The Snake's Den and the Lion's Heart

A handful of older students, including Flint, let the first year Slytherins to the Common Room, which was in the dungeon. They stopped by a dead end and Flint said "Pureblood" loudly. Like Diagon Alley, the bricks moved, but it was a lot faster. Inside, was a room, probably the common room.

The Prefects led the students in, as they stared in awe at the Common Room. It was a dark forest green, with a stone fireplace and several high backed chairs and sofas around it. Overall, it was quite roomy, and there was a bulletin board with several flyers on it already. Two medium sized bookshelves were in the corner, and a few coffee tables next to them with comfy looking chairs. Hanging lamps let out a pretty light, just enough to be bright, but not too bright. Georgina assumed they were underneath the lake. There were different archways leading to the Dormitories.

"Thank you, Prefects for leading our new snakes to the Common Room," a silky voice said from the entrance. Everyone turned to look at him. It was Professor Snape, their Head of house.

"You are Slytherins, your house is a place of pride and power, unity and strength, and cunning and ambition. As you might have already noticed, we are the least liked House in Hogwarts, which means you all will eventually fall victim to suspicion and fear from your fellow classmates. Let me tell you now: outside of this Common Room, you will act as one body, one house. You must be united, or the other Houses will pick you off. Unity is strength, always remember that."

"Mr. Flint! What is rule number one?"

"Yes, sir. Rule number one: Slytherins are the house," Flint answered proudly.

"Right, this means you must always take pride and unity in your House. I don't care if you hate someone's guts. Hate them in the Common Room; stick up for them outside, got it? If someone needs assistance, you _will_ assist them. This also means you must conduct yourself with great maturity in public at all times. We are not sloppy Gryffindors, we have manners and morals, remember that," Professor Snape said, pacing in the Common Room.

"Higgs! Rule number two!" barked Snape.

"Rule number two! Don't get caught." Replied Higgs.

"Good, you can do whatever you need to do here, but do not, under any circumstances, get caught. You can pass notes in class, make fun of your teachers, sneak out from curfew, but keep it sneaky and stay smart. If you are caught, don't argue. Try to lose the least amount of points possible, because many teachers are reluctant to give Slytherin points anyways. Get a detention instead.

"There are more rules that are posted in each dormitory, and I highly suggest you reading them. Since the dungeons are so spacious and there are not many Slytherins, there are usually two to three people per room, and each year has their own dormitory. Boys are not allowed in the girl's rooms, and vice versa. There are bathrooms in every dorm, but you must negotiate shower schedules with your fellow dorm mates. Welcome to the Snake's Den," finished Professor Snape, while the Slytherins clapped quietly.

Georgina couldn't believe it. Slytherin was actually a pretty nice house. Of course they had a bad reputation, but there was unity and ground rules. They were quite fair, too.

"Come on," Pansy urged, "let's go see our room assignments!"

"Wait," Professor Snape interrupted, "I believe the Headmaster would like a quick word with Miss Vixen first."

"It's alright, Pansy, I'll be back soon and hopefully, I'm rooming with you!" waved Georgina, following Professor Snape out the Common Room.

"The entrance to the Headmaster's office is on the seventh floor, come, I will show you the way there." Snape said awkwardly. The journey was mostly in silence, since Georgina stared in awe at Hogwarts, noting the interesting looking places.

Finally, they reached the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's Office. Professor Snape said the password, which was "Chocolate Frogs," and pulled her aside once the Gargoyle leaped aside.

"If you wish to have any secrets, do not look the Headmaster in the eye. I will wait here until you are finished. Go on," he urged quietly.

Slightly unnerved by this, Georgina bit her lip and walked up the stairs, knocking on the large wooden doors.

'Come in," a calm voice answered. Georgina pushed open the door, to reveal a large, but slightly cluttered office. Portraits or certificates lined every spot available on the wall, and a red bird on a perch stood next to Dumbledore. It just stared at her calculating. Dumbledore himself was behind his desk in a large, blue chair. A smaller one stood in front of it.

Hesitatingly, Georgina took a seat avoiding the Headmaster's eyes.

"Lemon Drop?" he offered. Georgina was about to decline, but an odd sensation compelled her to take one, which she did. An odd calming feeling overwhelmed her, and she sighed heavily.

"Well, Miss Vixen, you caused me quite a shock. I thought you might be sorted in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, because your father was a Gryffindor. How was the ride here for you?"

"Well, it was nice. I got your chocolate frog card, which was quite interesting indeed. It's an honor to meet you sir, after defeating the Dark lord and finding the twelve uses of dragon's blood. Hogwarts is lucky to have you, I believe, its not every school who has a dark wizard vanquisher as its Headmaster!" Georgina praised sincerely.

Dumbledore's electric blue eyes twinkled. This was too easy. "Hmm, how was your sorting then? We wouldn't want you to grow up in the wrong house now do we? Maybe another go with the Sorting hat wouldn't hurt."

"I'm sure it wouldn't!" exclaimed Georgina, "in fact, I begged the Sorting Hat not to put me in Slytherin, but it did anyways, maybe I'll get a different one this time. Maybe even Hufflepuff. That would certainly be better than Slytherin."

"It's settled then, let's re-sort!" Dumbledore took the Sorting Hat down from its case and placed it on her head. Wandlessly and wordlessly, Dumbledore cast a confundus charm on the hat, making it believe it was sorting Harry Potter, who would no doubt land in Gryffindor.

"_Ah, it's you again. Not happy with your old house?" _

"_Actually I don't mind where I go this time. Put me wherever you please."_

"_Okay, like I said before, you would shine particularly well in-_ SLYTHERIN!"

Dumbledore almost growled. The Sorting Hat believed Vixen to be Georgina, and yet it still put her in Slytherin? He would have to talk to Harry soon, just incase he was having some doubts. Maybe putting a Potter and a Vixen wasn't such a good idea after all.

Georgina saw that Dumbledore didn't look too pleased, so she decided to say something, "Don't worry sir, I won't go Dark or anything like that. In fact, I'll just use the 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer' thing. If Voldemort ever comes back, I swear I'll stab him in the back for killing my parents!" she said viciously.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again, "I think that is a very good idea, Miss Vixen. I'm sure you could pick up some of Voldemort's tactics in his old home. Remember, if you need me, I will be in my office. Good night."

Georgina left without another word, and she found Professor Snape at the doorway. She grinned at him evilly.

"How was the meeting, Miss Vixen?" Professor Snape asked, hoping Dumbledore didn't transfer her out of his house.

"It was quite interesting, if I might say so myself. The Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin again, which I'm glad for. I would never want to be in the same house as _Weasley_," she replied smirking.

"What did you tell him?" Snape inquired. He didn't want the Headmaster to get suspicious about where her loyalties lie.

She turned to look at Professor Snape. "I told him exactly what he wanted to hear, of course, of course, I didn't mean half of it."

Snape grinned. Like mother like daughter. It was interesting how much they were alike. "Did you know I went to school with your mother?"

Georgina looked interested, "Really? How was she? Did she get good grades? What was her favorite subject? How well did you know her?"

"Your mother and I were friends, but she was two years ahead of me. She was very good at potions. I believe she also owned a snake, and I'm assuming you have one too? [she nodded] I'll send in a cage tomorrow, and you can let the snake wander in the dungeons. There are many more around here," replied Snape, not willing to tell her everything at once. "Go to sleep, you have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight, sir." Georgina said politely.

She walked up to the first year dorms, which had its own little fireplace, sofas and tables to work on. Malfoy was writing a letter to his parents, and Crabbe and Goyle were looking around stupidly.

"Hey, Malfoy," she greeted, plopping down on the green armchair next to the fire, "where's everyone else?"

Malfoy looked up, "Call me Draco. I think Pansy's in the shower, Millicent and Daphne are in their room unpacking, and Blaise is in the shower also. I think Theo fell asleep already."

"Okay, I think I'm going to check out my rooms, I'll see you later."

"Wait! What did the headmaster want?"

She frowned slightly. "He wanted me to transfer to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, so I tried on the hat again, but I still got Slytherin. I hope Granger didn't have lice or anything, or I'm sure I have it now."

He laughed a little. Seeing her shocked expression at him laughing, he said, "we don't need to be all cold and superior in private, that's all for show."

Georgina grinned. Slytherins were such good actors. "Well, I'll be heading off if you don't mind?"

"Yeah, your room is the second girls room."

"Okay, thanks, Draco," she replied before climbing up the small flight of stairs that lead to her room.

There was a white door that read, "Pansy Parkinson and Georgina Vixen" in gold letters. She pushed the door open to reveal a rather large sea green room with two queen-sized beds on it. Pansy had already claimed the bed closest to the door, but Georgina didn't mind. She briefly wondered if she could put a cage for Caliga underneath the bed. Hopefully Pansy wasn't afraid of snakes. She looked around the room again. There was a pretty mahogany dresser on her side of the room, where she could put her clothes in. There was also a vanity mirror between the two beds. She decided that she immensely liked the room.

Georgina searched through her trunk after telling Caliga to go hunting and exploring. She found her pajamas and walked out of the door, to find the bathrooms. She bumped into Pansy on the way, who directed her to the bathrooms.

Georgina quickly showered; finding the bathroom only had one shower, toilet, and a sink. It was actually quite small. She scurried back to her room, since no one was at the Dorm Common Room.

"Hey," Pansy greeted, "we made a shower schedule already. Millicent's going first at 5:45, then Daphne at 6, and you're going in at 6:20, then I'm going at 6:45 and I'll finish at around 7. That'll give us about an hour to get ready till we have to go down to breakfast, which is at eight, and classes start at nine."

"That sounds great. Do you know when classes usually end?" Georgina asked.

"Well, I think this is the schedule my mom told me: breakfast at eight, then we have our first class at nine, then we have a fifteen minute passing period then our second class. Then we have lunch, then two more classes in the afternoon. Then, we do our homework and what not, and dinner is at 6:30. Our curfew is at nine. Don't worry, tomorrow, the prefects will give us a tour of the place and what not," Pansy said, trying to think about what her mother told her.

"Thanks Pansy," Georgina replied, "Oh, yeah, I have a pet snake, and she's wandering around somewhere. I was thinking of putting a cage underneath the bed. Do you mind?"

"A snake?" Pansy asked, paling a little, "well, I wouldn't mind if it didn't bother me or anything. What kind is it?"

"She," Georgina automatically corrected, "She's a black mamba, but Caliga's not that big yet. She couldn't hurt anybody unless she bit them."

"Okay, I'm fine with that. Let's go to sleep now, I'm tired," whined Pansy.

"All right, night, Pansy," Georgina said before climbing into her bed, but before she went to sleep, Georgina got out a quill and parchment and wrote a certain list:

_Things to do Tomorrow_

_1. Make at least 5 new friends._

_2. Be better friends with Harry, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco._

_3. Have the other Slytherins respect me._

_4. Make friends from different houses. _

_5. Insult Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger._

_6. Suck up to the teachers._

_7. Make at least 4 enemies._

_8. Make friends with at least 2 older students._

_9. Don't end up in the Hospital or on the train home._

_10. Read the rules of Slytherin_

When Georgina was finished, she sighed. She sure set some pretty high standards for herself. Thinking about the next day, she drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: Well, that was chapter nine! Sorry it wasn't more interesting. Don't forget to vote in the poll!


	12. The First Day

Author's Note: All I have to say is don't forget to vote in the poll! I'm thinking of having a round two poll so it'll be easier to decide. Also, more reviews would be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Chapter Ten: The First Day

A rude knocking at the door awakened Georgina. She briefly noted Caliga was curled up around her forearm as usual. She groaned at the door, but there seemed to be no mercy. After thirty seconds of continuous knocking, Pansy shot up and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" before flinging open the door, revealing a trembling Millicent.

"Uhh…I just wanted to tell Georgina to get up, because it's almost her turn to shower!" squeaked Millicent.

"Oh, thanks, I'll be down in a minute, let me grab my clothes first," replied Georgina gratefully. She grabbed her robes and some clothes underneath it, her toothbrush and toiletries, and Caliga, just incase Pansy strangled her.

_Note to self: Pansy is NOT a morning person. Do not attempt conversation,_ thought Georgina as she rushed out of her room while Pansy was still yelling about "spoiling her beauty sleep."

"Hey, about yesterday," muttered Millicent, "I was kinda mad because you were accepted into Slytherin so quickly, even though you lived with muggles your whole life. Y'see, I hate muggles, because they killed my father trying to mug him. It's despicable! I can't believe they would kill him just because they wanted his money!" finished Millicent desperately.

"It's okay. I don't really like muggles anyways, especially after what they did to Harry. They locked him in a cupboard for days!" Georgina exclaimed.

"Well… about this Harry fellow. He might be in some trouble because of what happened with Draco, I heard Crabbe and Goyle talking about it. Draco's pride is kinda hurt, so he'll want revenge and try to make Potter's life terrible." Millicent said frowning.

"We'll see, but I think I'll remain pretty neutral in it then, but I won't hesitate to insult Weasley," Georgina said, "I don't know what I would do if I had to choose though."

"I'm done!" exclaimed Daphne, "you can shower now, Georgina. I'm going to wake up Pansy."

"Okay, but you might want to watch out. That girl bites!" laughed Georgina before she turned and headed for the bathroom.

The water was nice and soothing, but she would much rather have a bath. Caliga was nice company, but she stayed near the sink for warmth.

.: Sso, mistress, you're first day at Hogwarts! Are you excited? :.

.: A little. Mostly anxious, but I can't wait until Potions! That's the class Professor Snape teaches! :.

.: Ahh, yess I heard much about that man from my mother. He apparently favorsss Sslytherins so you sshouldn't have a problem :.

.: That's alright, I'm sure most of the other teachers won't like me much, since I'm a Slytherin. Stupid house rivalrys! :.

.: On the contrary, my mother told me there was a boy who was adored by the teachers, and he was in sslytherin. I'm ssure you will be too, just make a good first impression:.

.: That's so cool! I want people to respect me, and I want to be popular. Ack! It's almost time to go, are you going to be hanging with me today, or wandering?:.

.: I think I'll sstay with you, mistresss, today sshould be interesting :.

.: Very well then, why don't you hunt now so you won't get hungry later on? :.

.: Okay, I sshall meet you in thirty minutes :. Caliga hissed while slithering out the bathroom.

Georgina got dressed quickly, in case Pansy was already waiting for her. The last thing she needed was Pansy grouching on her the first thing in the morning.

Pansy had yet to come out, but Georgina plopped down on the green armchair waiting for her anyways.

"Hey," Daphne greeted, sitting smoothly down on the forest green couch across from her. She lowered her voice a little. "I heard you were talking to Millicent, is that true?"

Georgina nodded, "Yeah, she just wanted to say she was sorry about yesterday and all, and she told me she hated muggles."

Daphne looked nervous, "In Slytherin, you'll find that many families have problems. Don't rub it in or anything, because most of it is common knowledge. Also, you might want to tread lightly with Millicent. I've grown up with her, and she can be quite manipulative."

Georgina laughed humorlessly, "Of course she is! That's why she's a snake!"

They were cut off by Pansy, who was rushing toward the bathrooms like a bull.

"Any explanation for Pansy?" Georgina said grinning.

"She's not used to waking up early," Daphne explained, "you might want to grab some books, just incase we have that class first period."

"Okay, I'll be right back then," Georgina said, going into her room and grabbing some books and sticking it in her handbag. She returned to the dorm room moments later, to see Draco, Blaise, and Nott sprawled on the other couch.

"I wanna go exploring!" Draco whined, "Who are we waiting for anyways?"

"Pansy," Blaise sighed, "I'm guessing she overslept again."

Georgina laughed, "Yeah, you're right. That girl is not a morning person at all. When Millicent woke me up, she started screaming like a madwoman."

"I'm ready!" Pansy said in a singsong voice, "let's go find the potion's classroom!"

Everyone just stared at her like she was a bomb waiting to explode.

"Don't worry," she assured, "I got a house-elf to deliver me some coffee. I'm awake now!"

Georgina made a mental note to ask someone what a house elf was, but decided to do so later.

After a few minutes of chatting, Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle joined the rest, so they walked to the common room together.

Mostly older students were lounging in the common room, with the exception of some third years, who were huddled around the bookshelves.

"Ah! There are our little firsties!" a sixth year prefect exclaimed, "if you weren't out in another five minutes, I would have to fetch you. We have an hour before breakfast, so I'm going to give you a tour of Hogwarts."

The prefect showed them where the potion's classroom was, and Snape's office. On the way, Georgina met up with Caliga and picked her up.

They walked past the Great Hall, and saw hundreds of staircases moving left to right. Portraits lined the walls, some talking to each other whenever they pleased. They went past each classroom and to the library. Finally, they headed up to the Astronomy tower, which was on the seventh floor. On the way back, the prefect, whose name was Higgs, showed them the classrooms again to make sure they wouldn't get lost or anything.

Stomachs growling, they finally went back to the Great Hall where food was starting to appear. Georgina made sure she ate a lot, so she could have enough energy to walk up those flights of stairs. The conversation at the table was quite light hearted, and they talked about what classes they were interested in. Blaise couldn't wait for transfiguration, while Pansy was excited for charms. Draco, on the other hand wanted to get to potions, while Georgina found Defense Against the Dark Arts interesting even though Quirrel was the teacher.

Professor Snape came past, passing out the timetables as the new first years looked at them eagerly.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Class Schedule for: Georgina Vixen, first year, Slytherin

_8:00- 8:50 Breakfast (Great Hall)_

_8:50- 9:00 Passing Period_

_9:00- 10:30 Charms with Ravenclaw (Charms Corridor)_

_10:30- 10:40: Passing Period_

_10:40- 12:10 Transfiguration with Gryffindor (Transfiguration Classroom)_

_12:10- 12:50 Lunch_

_12:50- 1:00 Passing Period_

_1:00- 2:30 Potions with Gryffindor (Potions Classroom)_

_2:30- 2:40 Passing Period_

_2:40- 4:10 Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff (DADA Classroom)_

_4:10- 4:20 Passing Period_

_4:20- 5:20 Herbology on Mondays and Wednesdays OR History of Magic on Tuesdays and Thursdays._

_6:30-7:30 Dinner_

_11:00 Astronomy with Gryffindor on Fridays_

_-First Years get Friday afternoon off._

-Curfew for younger students is at 9:00. No students should be out of their Common Rooms, unless they have Astronomy that day.

_-Saturdays and Sundays do not have class. Curfew is at 10:00._

"Oh," Pansy said, "I guess the schedule changed a little from when my mom came here."

"It's okay, they're only slight changes," Georgina assured, while gulping down some pumpkin juice, which to her amusement, tasted like pumpkin pie.

"Did you see how many classes we have with the Gyffindors?" Blaise asked, "It's barbaric!"

"I know! It's like they're waiting for us to kill each other!" Draco replied disbelieving.

"I guess it's like the House unity thing, but no matter, we can just ignore them," Georgina supplied.

"Yeah, I guess, but insulting them would be more fun, y'know?" Pansy chirped from her side.

"Just don't get caught, remember?" Blaise warned. "I bet the other prefects would jump at any chance to take away points from Slytherin."

Their first class was Charms, taught by Professor Flitwick, a small teacher with a squeaky voice. He had to stand on a pile of books in order to peer over his desk. It was an interesting class, and they were practicing the different wand movements for basic charms.

Georgina sat next to Pansy, and Blaise and Draco were behind them. On her other side was a smart, but shy girl named Lisa Turpin, who Georgina asked if she could show her one of the movements. After that, they began to talk with more ease about the charm work, with Pansy joining in after a steady conversation started up. They were discussing the ill effects of poor wand movement when Professor Flitwick came around and delightfully awarded ten points to Slytherin and Ravenclaw for good discussion.

The Slytherins were pleased to see that Professor Flitwick held no grudges against them, and were awarded a total of thirty five points by the end of the lesson. For homework, they were to practice their wand movements, and that was it.

The Slytherins walked out of the classrooms feeling pleased with themselves. Georgina waved goodbye to Lisa, but found out later that she forgot her transfiguration book in the dorm. She hastily told her friends to go on without her, before running back to the Slytherin Dorm in three minutes.

Georgina was panting by the time she reached the Great Hall and quickly checked the time. She still had five minutes to get to class, but she couldn't remember where the classroom was.

She wandered to the second floor, where she saw a Hufflepuff boy about to go into the library.

"Wait!" she yelled, breathing heavily, "Can you show me where the transfiguration classroom is?"

The boy turned, showing his face. He was quite handsome, with grey eyes and light brown, hair. He was taller than Georgina and was quite well built, but he didn't have the all brawn look to him. "Of course, I'll walk you there," he said.

"Thanks," Georgina said gratefully, "but don't you have class?"

He smiled a little, "Oh, no, I have a free period right now, and I don't really need to do much after this."

"Really? That's really not fair. We don't have any free periods, but I suppose Friday afternoons off couldn't be too bad," Georgina said laughing.

"You see, that's about the only thing I envy about you first years! And you just have to rub it in!" the Hufflepuff boy said pouting a little.

Georgina laughed again, "You envy first years?" she said mockingly, "Isn't that a _Slytherin_ feeling?"

He mock gasped, "I believe the Sorting Hat has some issues. Maybe I should transfer right away."

They were in front of the Transfiguration Classroom now. "I'm sorry, Mr. Slytherin in disguise, I must be getting to class now," Georgina said mock curtseying.

"Okay, I shall let the fair maiden go to class, and by the way, the name's Cedric Diggory," he said, after bowing and giving her a wink.

Georgina smirked as she walked into the classroom and plopped down on the seat next to Blaise and Harry. "Looks like you have some competition, Blaise," Georgina said sweetly to Blaise, who was glaring daggers at the door.

"Hey Harry, how's it going?" Georgina asked her friend, and vaguely noted that Draco was glaring at him.

"It's good, I guess. I'm glad I have some friends in Gryffindor, since you're in Slytherin. How's that treating you anyways?"

"I like Slytherin a lot. We have set up rules and everything. It's great." Blaise was talking to Pansy now, so she could talk to Harry without neglecting him. Unknowingly, the cat on the desk was watching the class carefully.

Minerva McGonagall thought she was a fair and stern witch. As she observed the first years in Gryffindor and Slytherin she noted immediately that the Gryffindors being extremely loud and not paying attention, except for a bushy haired girl and Harry Potter. She frowned only slightly as she noticed he was talking to the Vixen girl with ease.

Figuring that enough time had already been wasted, she jumped off her desk and turned into her human form.

"Welcome to Transfiguration. If you don't like this class and don't listen to me, you will walk out of that door and never come back," she said sternly, and immediately the class quieted.

Georgina admitted she was quite impressed. This woman had a certain control over the class, as if no one dared to defy her. Her stern look demanded a type of respect, or else there would be consequences. She looked on with an expressionless face as Professor McGonagall changed her desk into a pig and back.

Professor McGonagall had them take complex notes, but for the second half of class, she had them turn a match into a needle.

Most of the class thought they could do it on their first try, but even Georgina couldn't do it. She tried not to be frustrated with herself, and instead, thought of one of the tips from the textbook, "Make a mental image of what you want to transfigure, and concentrate on that image."

Georgina took a deep breath and pictured a gleaming silver needle with a tiny hole on one side. She said the incantation clearly and swished her wand, hoping she used the right technique.

She opened her eyes and saw that her needle had been transformed into a flawless needle. She stared at it in awe and looked it over. She frowned when she felt an impurity and turned it over. Near the eye of the needle, there was a tiny engraving. It was a snake. A plain snake that was etched on her needle. She didn't recall wanting a snake on her needle, but called Professor McGonagall over, who happily awarded her twenty points. They transfigured needles for the rest of class and Georgina helped Harry and Blaise with theirs, earning a glare from Weasley, who had yet to turn his. Granger finished hers next, followed by Draco, then Blaise then Harry and Pansy. Most of the other students couldn't do it. Finnegan somehow managed to blow up his match, to the amusement of the Slytherins.

The class ended shortly after that and the students left for lunch. Georgina waved goodbye to Harry and walked with her friends, talking about their classes. When they reached the Great Hall to eat, Pansy began bombarding Georgina with questions about the boy who walked Georgina to transfiguration.

"He's this guy I asked for directions. No big deal." Georgina said, flushing a little.

"What about the 'Fair maiden' part? And his name's Cedric Diggory? What house?"

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean that… yeah, Cedric's in Hufflepuff," Georgina said.

"HUFFLEPUFF? He better be pureblood…" Draco exclaimed.

"Diggory…Diggorry. Yeah, he's pureblood. His dad works in the ministry I think, pretty high ranked," Blaise cut in.

"This is our walking, talking Pureblood encyclopedia," Pansy said laughing, "Well, except for the Hufflepuff part, this Diggory boy sounds okay."

Georgina giggled, "It's not like I'm going to date him! Let's go grab out books before we go to potions."

"Sure, that's what they all say before people jump into things," Draco said sarcastically.

Georgina mock glared at him, before putting angrily, "How_ dare_ you make such ridiculous assumptions!"

Draco smirked, "We'll see in DADA, I'll bet you'll stare at him the whole time."

"Actually, he's in a different year so humph!" Georgina said smugly.

Blaise and Pansy watched the two with amused expressions on their faces. It's not everyday they saw Draco in a verbal sparring match with a formidable opponent.

They four entered the Potions Classroom a few minutes later, preferring to be early to get the best seats. Blaise and Pansy paired up and they sat on the left side, while Draco and Georgina sat on the seat in front of them. Draco was explaining what Potions was all about while the other first year Slytherins sat on the left side of the classroom also.

The Gryffindors arrived just before the class bell rang, and they sat on the right side. Professor Snape had yet to show up.

He showed up shortly after from his private potions lab. He started with roll call, and paused at Harry's name, "Ah, yes, Harry Potter, our new _celebrity"_ he sneered, causing some Slytherins to snigger.

After attendance, Snape softly started a speech. Like McGonagall, it demanded respect, but in a more fearful way. "You are here to learn the art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will not believe this is magic. I do not expect you to see the beauty of a perfect simmering potion. I can teach you to bottle fame and stopper death—if you aren't a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach."

Silence. Georgina decided that she wanted to be more like Snape, causing a bit of fear and intimidation.

"Potter!" he snapped, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Granger's hand shot in the air, as Harry looked very confused. Georgina silently growled. She had told him to study potions!

"I don't know sir." Harry said finally.

"Tut, tut—fame clearly isn't everything," Snape sneered.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Granger was raising her hand higher and higher. It was quite amusing. To her side, Draco, was trying not to laugh.

"I don't know sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh?"

Harry was still maintaining eye contact with Professor Snape. Georgina thought this wasn't really fair, picking Harry out of all people. She decided she would strike at the right time.

"What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and wolfsbane?" asked Snape maliciously.

At this, Granger stood up with her hand reaching the ceiling and waved her arms in the air excitedly.

This was it for Georgina. That girl was getting on her last nerves. "Professor, may I suggest you call on Granger? Who knows, she might just start stripping for your attention next. You never know with those Gryffindors," Georgina said with a sickly sweet voice, which called all of the Slytherins to burst out with laughter.

The corners of Professor Snape's mouth curled up. Almost a smile. "Five points to Slytherin for the comic relief. Granger sit back down, five points from Gryffindor!"

Georgina grinned maliciously at Granger, who was holding her burning face in shame. Most of the Gryffindors looked angry at her remark, but some were trying not to laugh.

Professor Snape got them working on their potions, and she found Draco was a very good potions brewer. She tried to copy him as best as possible and he gave her tips here and there.

Suddenly, there was a bang, and the class turned to look at Longbottom, who had somehow managed to melt Finnegan's cauldron and get the potion all over the floor. Soon, everyone was standing on his or her chairs, as Snape yelled at Longbottom for is foolishness. He also managed to drag Granger and Harry into the argument for not watching over their cauldron. Overall, Gryffindor was a few points poorer, and class was dismissed early since Professor Snape had to take Longbottom to the Hospital wing. Georgina made another joke about Gryffindors and their lack of attention span, causing the Slytherins to laugh again.

As Georgina headed towards DADA, Harry called her to walk with him. He had History of Magic.

"Yeah? What's up?" Georgina asked.

"I don't like how you belittled my house and classmate during class today, Georgina," he said quietly.

"Oh, please! I was defending you! If I hadn't done that, Professor Snape would have deducted more points from you," Georgina scoffed.

"Yeah, but I don't think many Gryffindors like you very much anymore. Seamus and Dean were trash talking you earlier," Harry said pleadingly.

Georgina laughed, "Bring it on! I could destroy those two any day!"

"Georgina! This is making it harder to be friends with you though!" Harry snapped.

She frowned. "I thought you were going to be my friend even if I was a Slytherin."

"Yeah, but you're being so mean to everyone!"

"No I'm not. I'm only mean to some people who aren't going to be my friends. It's not like I don't have any friends or anything."

"I didn't say that…"

"Sure you didn't. Look, I really don't care what your house says of me, okay? You don't have to be friends with me if you don't want your House to think less of you. I gotta go now, I have DADA," Georgina said angrily, rushing off to the classroom.

DADA turned out to be a bit of a joke. The room smelled like garlic, and Quirrel returned to his stutter. The class had many questions, but he hardly taught them anything. They just learned a lot of theory and stuff, but not actual curses or counter-curses. The only good thing about it was she made friends with Hannah Abott and Susan Bones by complaining about how the room smelled really badly. When the bell had rung, everyone rushed out of the classroom to get rid of the garlic smell. Georgina would have done the same, but Quirrel called her back.

"Miss Vixen, how are your classes going?" he asked after everyone had left.

"It's good so far, I have History of Magic after this. What happened to your stutter?"

"Never had one, it gives people a reason to overlook me," he replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, did you want me for something?"

"Well, yes. I sensed a great power from you and I wanted to know if you wanted private lessons to learn some defense," Quirrel said.

Georgina grinned. Finally some real stuff! "That'd be great. I guess I could meet you on Fridays, when I don't have class, unless you do too…"

Quirrel nodded. "I'll send you an owl when I have time. Now go to class, little Vixen."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Georgina said waving.

As she walked the flight of stairs, she thought about how Quirrel was a wolf in a sheep's clothing. Was he plotting anything that would make him need the disguise? She was sure he was a formidable wizard, and she should be wary around him.

History of Magic turned out to be a bigger fluke than DADA. Professor Binns was a ghost, and he droned on and on and on. Georgina eventually fell asleep on her desk, and Caliga had to wake her up when the bell rung.

"That was so boring!" Pansy exclaimed after they got their food, "I can't believe I didn't fall asleep!"

Draco laughed. "Well Georgina obviously did. We could almost hear you snoring from a mile away!"

"What? I don't even snore!" she protested.

"I know. Draco was just kidding. Good thing I took good notes, or you guys would be goners on the essays we have to write!" Blaise cut in.

"Essays? Darn it!" Georgina exclaimed, "Good thing we don't have too much homework yet. Just an essay for potions, history, and practicing for everything else."

After they ate, the four Slytherins walked back to the Common Room after waving goodbye to her friends who were at different tables. At the Common Room, they worked on their homework, and Georgina talked to a guy named Adrian Pucey, who helped her with her homework. When they were done with their homework, Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Georgina walked up to the dorm room and talked more about their day. It resulted in Draco and Blaise getting onto an argument about whether Potions or transfiguration was the funner class.

Eventually, Draco won, because they all had to agree seeing Longbottom blow up his cauldron and seeing Granger get put in her place was very amusing.

Georgina joked that she needed something to keep her awake during History, and Blaise suggested counting the hairs on Binns. Pansy told her to just go to sleep since the professor was a ghost anyways. Draco just said to sit next to Goyle, because he was a heavy snorer.

Pansy suggested that they sleep early, to get good rest. They all agreed and went to their separate dorms. Pansy almost immediately fell asleep, showing how tired the poor girl was. Georgina checked under her bed, and there was a shining glass tank with bedding, a heated rock, and a water bowl all for Caliga. She hissed in delight and curled up around Georgina's neck for warmth.

There was one thing left before she went to sleep, though. She got out the list and made some changes to it.

_Things to do Tomorrow_

_1. Make at least 5 new friends._

_2. Be better friends with Harry, __Pansy, Blaise, and Draco._

_3. Have the other Slytherins respect me._

_4. Make friends from different houses. _

_5. Insult Ron Weasley and __Hermione Granger._

_6. Suck up to the teachers._

_7. Make at least 4 enemies._

_8. Make friends with at least 2 older students._

_9. Don't end up in the Hospital or on the train home._

_10. Read the rules of Slytherin_

Georgina grinned. There was not much left to do. Exhausted from the day, she fell asleep, dreaming of being respected and obeyed.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to vote in the poll! And by the way, reviews would be NICE. I'll try to update ASAP, but school's starting so no guarantees.

Also, I just wanted to tell you that I'll need the first poll to be done in AT LEAST two weeks, maybe less, depending on how long it takes me to update. This means PLEASE VOTE! So far I only have two voters!


	13. Author's Note!

Author's Note! Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated for a year, but I've decided that I don't really know where this story is going so I'm probably going to start over. There won't be too different, but I'm thinking about changing Georgina's name and her background, I've realized it hasn't been the most clear.

The polls will still be up though, so vote!


End file.
